Gangster Geek
by corpsedollie
Summary: Sakura, a very wise computer geek, stumbles upon a chat room on a web site where gangsters have made themselves cozy. Finding the conversations that these insane and random people are having makes her come back for more, falling in love with each and every one of them. AU. Rated M for incase. Pairing SakuraXAkatsuki.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Sakura, a very wise computer geek, stumbles upon a chat room on a web site where gangsters have made themselves cozy. Finding the conversations that these insane and random people are having makes her come back for more, falling in love with each and every one of them. AU. Rated M for incase. Pairing SakuraXAkatsuki.**

Chatting online

**Inner Sakura**

_Outer Sakura_

"Talking"

(A/N: Author Note)

**Final Author's note**

Gangsters Geek

Chapter 1

by corpsedollie

"Gawd Sakura. You are such a nerd!" Ino sat next to her best friend as she observed how the pinkette's fingers roamed over the keyboard, flickering as it typed in codes and names as she did.

Sakura froze for a second biting her lip. She pressed an index finger on the middle of her glasses moving it more up on the bridge of her nose.

"Sakura! Tell me what are you doing?" Ino said looking at her geeky little friend. Her bushy pink hair stood in all directions, it did not even seem like it was brush for a very long time and her face seemed rather oily besides from the red glasses that she was wearing. Her baggy clothing that she wore did not at all exsentuate her figure.

Sakura looked away from the computer for the first time, like she was grasped out of her world of technology. Green eyes met with her friends blue ones. A simple "Hah?" escaped her lips.

"What are you doing!" Ino's long slender finger pointing at the screen "Here?"

"I just worked on installing some new games that I have found. Skyrim (A/N: Awesome game) And installing its new expansion packs" Sakura said as her green eyes fixed on the screen again, her hand absentmindedly moving for a drink of her coke can. After swallowing a mouth full of coke, she spoke again "And then I want to install this new chat site that I stumbled upon. But that requires being online"

As if on que, Sakura jumped of her really expensive gamers chair with built in speakers and plugged in her internet cable into her computer box. The really expensive computer box that she had to special order and made for to her needs.

"You are such a nerd" Ino said as she stood up, grabbing her purple school bag and leaving her friend left to tend to her own things. With a hug good bye and a "See you tomorrow" Ino was out the door with Sakura still glued to the screen.

Sakura was not always like this, but when her parents mysteriously died of a car crash; that's what the police told her. She automatically shut down and shut everybody out of her life. Her mind fell into the clutching hands or circuits of technology. Sakura spent a small fortune on all technology to be updated with everything that is to be the newest and not even in the country yet. Sakura loves her technology. Her PC is top of the range and not just anybody has it. Her cell phone, her car, her TV, her everything was top of the range.

**Finally **Inner fist bumped in success **I thought she would never leave**

_She means well. She is the only one that still tries to keep the bonds of friendship tight_

**Yeah Yeah. Let us connect to the internet and have some fun with the new chat site that you discovered**

Sakura's finger formed around her gamer mouse and she watched with green eyes as she dragged the cursor to connect to the internet. Within second and some typing, Sakura typed in  .com.

**Mxit, huh?**

_Yeah. Of what I saw it seems interesting enough to check out._

**Carry on...**

Sakura downloaded the app and let it install on her PC. Her green eyes scanned again to the progress bar as it said that it still has 5 minutes remaining. The pinkette took a deep sigh as she grabbed her coke can that was empty. Rattling the remainder droplets in the tin next to her ear, she figured it would be a good idea to just get another tin.

Standing up was hard, since all her muscles itched to be stretched and so she did. Stretching all her muscles, she made her way to the fridge. Grabbing a tin of coke and made herself some instant noodles, the two minutes to wait for the instant noodles were the longest but it got there. After having all her snacks prepared. She moved back into her really dark and messed up room to sit in front of her really enormous screen.

The progress bar was full and it had a button that said: Launch Mxit.

**Launch Mxit, baka**

She launched her mxit, the page popped up to get her registered to the site.

Her mouse lingered over the Username.

_What username should I use?_

**I don't know.** Inner sat down in the mind and started thinking of names. **A name that would describe us**

_Yes. A name that would describe us but not give it away._

As if one que, both of them hollored "Got it"

(f) Arukas B-)

with a geeky emoticon on the one side of her name and a female sign on the other side.

She filled in the rest of the registration form and soon she was registered.

**Finally**

_Yes finally. Why does it always have to take so long to get into thing like these._

Sakura roamed around and noticed that she had no friends on this mxit yet. So she clicked on the chat rooms. Getting use to know who is where in the chat sites. She decided that the best rooms too look into would be Dark Mntn

She clicked on Available Chatrooms and a whole list of chatrooms popped up. She grabbed her bowl of almost cold two minute noodles and took a mouth full whilst observing the screen of available chatrooms.

She clicked on 7) Halls of Death. It seems the room almost hit is full capacity. (9/10)

**Well I guess we are the 10th person then. **

_This is going to be interesting_

**(A/N: An idea that played around in my mind for a while. And I am aware of that this idea has been done before but I wanted to do it. It seems fun.**

**This is more like just an introduction. The next chapter will be longer and more interesting! **

**I am a geek or a nerd or whatever when it comes to computer stuff. So I thought this was right up my ally.**

**I kinda need some usernames for the Akatsuki if you guys can help me out. I need names for the following**

**- Itachi**

**- Hidan**

**- Deidara**

**- Sasori**

**- Tobi**

**- Konan**

**- Kisame**

**- Pein**

**- Zetsu**

**Please review. Oh and I am on mxit since it is a real website and not made up. My username is corpsedolly.**


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N: ****This story is dedicated to all of the Naruto, Gamer, Nerd, Goth, Akatsuki fans out there. No really! Please review!)**

**I am using a bit from every reviewer's names that you guys suggested. You will notice**

**GLOSSARY**

**-Mxit chat site things**

-Chatting online

**-Inner Sakura**

-'Outer Sakura'

-"Talking"

-(A/N: Author Note within the chapter)

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO

**Gangster Geek**

**Chapter 2**

**by corpsedollie**

Haruno Sakura. A 17 year old, pink haired nerd. Not loved by many. Even less people know her. Living alone in her one bedroom apartment in an average neighborhood. Monday to Friday she would go to school (To satisfy her only human friend, Ino). But other then that every spare minute to second that she has free she would be glued to her computer screen

Sakura's index finger hovered over the enter button before lightly tapping it, and within seconds she was in the room.

**(f) Arukas B-) has entered the room**

JashinFOREVER: Wtf type of name is Arukas?

PaperFlower: Do you have to attack every person that's name you don't approve of JashinFOREVER

JashinFOREVER: All of them that's not a Jashinist

(f) Arukas B-) What type of name is jashinforever? I don't even know Jashin. Can you put that on toast?

FishAreFriends: Oh snap. She didn't :D

JashinFOREVER: Shut up bitch! It's an awesome name for the all powerful Jashin. You guys will regret one day not listening to me! He will RULE

lollipop8: Guys. Guess where Tobi is atm

Art_Bang: No one cares! Why are you even online. You are not suppose to reveal who you are! Gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaawd :-(

lollipop8: :'(

'Wow these people are really vulgar'

**Yes I like this. These people are my kind of people. **Inner said with an evil smile.

'You scare me sometimes, you know it'

(f) ArukaS B-): *Falls asleep because of boredom* JashinFOREVER

JashinFOREVER: FUCK YOU BITCH :-(

FishAreFriends: Lmao! Arukas...

**JashinFOREVER has left the room**

A smile played on the pinkette's face before giving a huge yawn. Green eyes glanced to her neon numbered clock with a Luke Skywalker's arms being the hands of the clock. It was almost 12 o'clock on Sunday night.

Knowing if she did not go to bed immidiatly, she would fall asleep at school tomorrow.

(f) ArukaS B-): I guess it was the big guy's bed time, huh? Anywhos. G2G. Chat later

And Sakura logged of off her computer and switching it of to go to bed for the next day.

...^v^...

True to her word, Sakura fell asleep at school during one of her favourite teacher's lectures. Teacher Hatake was bubbling about his History Lesson. Sakura was not paying much attention. Since she was a straight A student, she used most of the extra time to catch up the sleep. She placed her book up right to cover her sleeping figure behind it. And as for the usual, nobody did the effort to bother her or tell her that she was not allowed her to do it.

It was when the bell rang for break time when she shot up, packing her books in her bag. She left to meet Ino as quickly as possible.

"Ino-pig" Sakura called to her best friend as Ino was just about finished packing her books into her bag.

"Forehead. I see you are not on your phone today. What happened? Did it get stolen?" Ino said as she followed Sakura to the food court to eat their lunch.

"Nah. I am looking into getting a more simpler phone for carrying around in times like these. My phone is a bit too big" Sakura indicate with her fingers the size of her phone

"Are you freaking kidding me. You have like three phones. I am sure they can do!" Ino said biting on her apple

"Well. They are all also just too outdated. I really need a new one"

"Fine. Since you owe me a decent hanging out session. How about this afternoon? After school of course!" Ino said. She knew her friend would have to give in. Just about time.

Sakura contemplated her technology afternoon, in trying out the new Skyrim expansion pack and going trolling on the mxit chat sites for hanging out with her only friend. Whom was still trying to be part of her life. "Fine" Sakura muttered under her breath in defeat

"Yay" Ino hugged her friend, Sakura just made a huge sacrifice for her. And that deserved a hug.

"As long as you promise, we can go to the Game Shop and you will actually look at some new games with me" Sakura drank some chocolate milk as she set the price to pay.

"Fine. I am just so glad you are finally coming out with me. Its been a while" Ino said.

...^v^...

Arriving at the mall, Sakura was taken aback on how the mall has changed since the last time she was there. Some of the shops moved completely around and some of them did not even exist anymore. Well that is since the last time she was here. The mall was much bigger then the norm. Meaning that it is much bigger meant she had to walk more.

**I really don't want to walk allot. Look at all these shops.** Inner said with a cry as she observed the rows of clothing store threw Sakura's eyes

'Yes. That's the whole reason why I get the stuff delivered to my apartment, instead of just walking in shops and buying it'

**Yeah. Its such a completely waste of time. Really. This is horrible**

Sakura was pulled out of her thoughts as her best friend yanked on her arm into one of the clothing stores. The clothing store had isles and isles of clothing on rails. And allot of ladies trying on clothes. And even more ladies willing to help them, since it was there job

"We agreed! Game shop first" Sakura whined.

"Yes but this shop is on the way to the game shop" Ino said as she scanned through the first rail of clothing, fingers walking through all the different colored blouses. "Besides you need a wardrobe change"

"Hey. What is wrong with I am wearing?" Sakura flattened out her Yoda t-shirt.

"That thing just creeps me out. He is so wrinkly and ugly. Why would you wear something like that in the first place?" Ino asked as she started pulling out shirt after shirt.

"Yoda is a wise Jedi Master. One of the best. You would know this if you have actually taken the time to watch Star Wars with me." Sakura said a bit annoyed.

Realizing she may have pushed Sakura a bit, she tried to rephrase her words "Well. It wouldn't hurt to just try something different. More fashiony? You know" Ino pushed a flowery blouse into Sakura's hands "Now go try this one on"

Sakura was about to protest but thought there was no use fighting since Ino was the more persistent one. Sakura grabbed the flowery blouse and made her way to the dressing room.

'Way too many colors.'

**Yeah. It looks like someone ate a bucket of paint and threw up on this shirt**

Sakura laughed inwardly at Inner's statement. Not even realizing where she was walking until she bumped into someone else, causing the someone to drop all her clothes on the floor.

"Oh. I am sooo sorry" Sakura apologized helping the girl pick up the clothes.

"It's fine. You should be more careful to look were you are going"

Sakura smiled. But could not help notice the woman's perfect figure and absolutely flawless skin. A middle lip piercing. The woman had blue hair formed into a bit longer then pixie cut. Besides for her blue hair, that was the only color on her, she wore just black. And all the clothing that Sakura helped her pick up was all just black.

"Sorry again" Sakura apologized "It won't happen again" Sakura bowed her head before carrying on with the journey to the dressing room, her eyes could not help but notice as the blue haired woman made her way to an orange haired man with more piercings. Looking all too bored as he sat on the bench meant for the bored boyfriends that usually waits for their girlfriends.

'What an odd couple'

**I like her style. The black that she wears. It suits her.**

'And it can suite us. We need new clothes and it doesn't have to be throw up shirts'

**Now you are thinking**

Sakura tossed the one shirt aside, and made her way back to Ino, whom was still going through another set of clothes. A whole pile of clothes set aside for herself to try on.

"So? Does it fit?" Ino asked not even making eye contact with Sakura, as she glanced threw more clothing

"Well. I was hoping we could try a different store. You know. A bit more to my taste" Sakura tested the waters. Knowing her friend likes to think of herself as Fashion Guru.

"Yeah. Where is that?" Ino asked look at sized of some of the new clothes that she pulled out.

"Darkness Within" Sakura threw it out there.

Ino froze dead in her tracks, before turning her face to her pink hair best friend. Looking her up and down. Ino realized that maybe this place would be a bit more to her taste since she never wore bright clothing. Besides for her bubblegum Pink hair. Which, by the way, was all natural. "Fine. For you, I will go in there"

So Ino paid for her pile of clothing that she had set out for herself with her Dad's credit card and they made there way to the Darkness Within clothing store. Everything was black. All the clothes hanging on the walls all the jewelry displayed in the middle of the store. Everything. Even the walls and floor was painted black. The only glimpses of color would be the heavy metal band shirts that hung on the wall for display.

'This store is...'

**AWESOME**

And that was not the weirdest part of the whole experience. The weirdest part was the man that was standing behind the counter, that was suppose to help them was wearing an orange mask. With spiral carved in it which came together on the left side of the mask which was the eye hole of the person. He wore a Slipknot shirt with all the members on it.

**I can see where he gets his inspiration from.**

**'**You can say that again'

Ino whimpered behind Sakura at the site of the whole store. She seemed terrified. And she should be, this whole store was not her scene. At all.

**But this is our scene.**

**(A/N: Sakura is going into this whole dark faze. Not on purpose. She needs some change though)**

**Please review! Your REVIEWS make me carry on writing this story.**

**I am going to update this story every Tuesday! So please be on the look out!**

**corpsedollie answers reviews (Chapter 1)**

**-deeb0123456789 ****Thanks so much for the name suggestions and Thanks for the review**

**-Little-bad-Angel ****Thanks so much for the name suggestions and Thanks for the review**

**-**** 's Strength ****Update every Tuesday. Please look out for it and review. Reviews make me happy. Thanks for this review**

**-ObitoU.4evrYoung ****Thanks so much for the name suggestions and Thanks for the review**

**Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I was like woow. You guys really love this fic. And I also love it. I mean who doesn't love Sakura and Akatsuki fun! Anyways Thanks so Much for the REVIEWS  
**

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

Glossary

**-Mxit chat site things**

-Chatting online

**-Inner Sakura**

-'Outer Sakura'

-"Talking"

-(A/N: Author Note within the chapter)

**Gangster Geek**

**Chapter 3**

**By corpsedollie**

Sakura's green eyes scanned all the clothes in the all dark shop. It was more than what she hoped for and so much more. It was everything that she wanted and so much more. Ino on the other hand was too scared to enter the place but did so when Sakura pulled on her hand as they both went to the one corner of the shop and observed all the clothes up close.

Sakura grabbed a basket and started loading a lot of band shirts and corsets into her basket. She loaded black skirts that almost seemed like tutu's but in a more dark way. She loaded other shirts that had little skulls on it. More black bangles and laced arm warmers. She was about to loud some shoes but decided against it.

Ino just rolled her eyes at her friend as the poor pink haired girl was going on loading everything in the basket. Untill there was no way to carry the basket anymore, pulling the basket in the direction of the counter where the man with the orange mask was sitting and listening to headphones whilst working on his cellphone.

Sakura gave another great pull of the basket, landing it carefully on the black counter. The orange masked man out down his phone and removed his giant headphones from his ears. Looking at Sakura (presuming that the man looked at her through the only eye hole available on the mask)

"I want to pay for this" Sakura said as she started packing out all the clothes neatly next to the basket with price tags in easy reach for a scan.

"Tobi will help you. Tobi is a good boy" the man said looking at her. Sakura presumed that the man was smiling telling by the way his statement came out.

"Okay. I will wait for Tobi" Sakura said as she still was adding to her stack of clothes.

"Tobi is already here" the man said as he reached for one of the garments at the bottom and grabbed the scan device to scan Sakura's stock.

Sakura stopped stacking her clothing to look at the man with an orange mask, as he was humming scanning all of Sakura's clothes. She has never met somebody that refer to themselves in a third person. This was most probably the way man always spoke to other people. Sakura kind of felt sorry for the man. He most probably didn't have a lot of friends being mentally challenged.

She quickly glanced through all the bangles hanging on display on the counter untill she found a slipknot one with the red carved into black. She picked it out and placed it also in the pile that he was scanning. Being almost done with the huge pile clothes, he already placed in bags and everything. He grabbed for the slipknot bangle and looked at it

"Oh that's for Tobi" Sakura said with a small smile as she pressed with an indication finger on her glasses, moving it up on her nose.

"For Tobi?" he said looking at the bangle in his black gloved hands. Turning it around and around.

"Here, let me put it on for you" Sakura said as she grabbed the bangle and placed it on his arm. It was a perfect fit.

And within second Tobi was away from the counter and next to Sakura, giving her a warm and well unexpected hug.

"Tobi has a new friend. Tobi wants to know Tobi's new friends name" the man asked as he let go of Sakura

"My name is Sakura. And I pressume you are Tobi?" Sakura asked as she smiled at the man.

"Tobi is a good boy!" the man said as he went to the same display set with all the bangles and grabbed one much quicker then what Sakura did and handing it to her.

Without thinking twice Sakura grabbed the bangle and looked at it. It was the exatly the same Slipknot bangle that Sakura gave him. The only different was that the Slipknot inscription was not in blood red but in a dark pink. Almost the same colour as what Sakura's hair was. Sakura glanced at the bangle. Feeling her heart melt before she slipped her hand throught the hoop, so that it would fit perfectly on her wrist.

"Thank you Tobi. I will never take it off" Sakura said as she gave the orange masked man another hug.

Strange as it was, Sakura felt like this man was genuinely a really nice man. She would like to get to know him better.

"Can we go now. I hate this place because it is really starting to freak me out" Ino asked, suddenly appearing out of nowhere again.

Sakura nearly forgot about her blond friend being right there. She was so silent during the moment where Sakura and Tobi got to get to know each other that she forgot completely about her other friend in the room.

"Uhhh Yeah. I just want to pay quickly. Why don't you go to Bean and Mugg and get us a table so that we can have something to eat and maybe something to drink" Sakura said to her Ino understanding her uncomfrobality with the dark place. It was almost like Ino was waiting for the que since she was gone withing split seconds.

Sakura grabbed her wallet out of her Batman handbag. She grabbed her credit card and paid for all the clothes. Despite Tobi's lack of mentality, he was quick to help Sakura at the counter. Wich came to a surprice to Sakura.

"Thank you Tobi. And thank you for the bangle" Sakura said lifted her arm and showing it to him

"Tobi is a good boy. Tobi likes his new bangle"

With a small wave good-bye Sakura made her way to the coffee shop on the opposite side of the shop she just bought all of her clothes at. Seeing her blond friend waving at her, indicating where she was sitting.

Sakura moved her way to Ino in a hurry as the packages with all the clothes that she was carrying was more than just heavy. Without even realising it, Sakura tripped on someone's foot that was deliberately placed in Sakura's way of walk. Sakura fell to the floor. All her bags landing in front of her with a loud thud. The buzz of the coffee shop came to a silence when all eyes were focused on Sakura as she was lying on the floor.

"Has someone seen my glasses?" Sakura asked as she absent mindedly patted around the floor feeling for her glasses.

"These glasses" a female voice spoke, and with another click of the woman's heels cracked under the woman's shoe. "oops"

The woman picked Sakura's glasses up and handed it to Sakura in which Sakura placed it on her face. Despite the glass being shattered, Sakura could not help but realise who the villainess was who broke her glasses.

"Karin, you bitch. Why don't you just leave Sakura alone" Ino said as she finally arrived at Sakura's aid. Helping Sakura off of the floor.

"Ahhh. I can't help you are such a dork, Sakura-chan" Karin said as she smiled sadistically.

Sakura and Ino ignored the girl with her possy, as the picked up Sakura's many clothing bags and made their way to their table. The whole coffee shop returned to normal buzz as all the waiters returned to their jobs taking orders and giving people their orders.

Sakura and Ino sat at their table, drinking their coffee and eating their plate of chips as they both gossiped and mostly name bashed Karin.

"Why does she have to be such a bitch" Sakura asked as she was trying to bite back tears as she was stuffing her mouth with chips. It was helping.

"Coz she is a whore and wants everybody know that" Ino said as she sipped on her coffee before laughing. Sakura could not help but laugh aswell.

"She is most probably low on rep points" Sakura added, they both laughed before falling silent. Karin and her possy (as Sakura would like to call them) made themselves cozy opposite in the restaurant. It seemed they were also name bashing as they whispering into each other's ears whilst looking at Sakura. And then bursting out in horse laughter.

When they saw Sakura was laughing, Karin's face fell dead in all emotions before she stood up and was about to make her way to Sakura.

"God. I thought she was done for today" Sakura whispered to Ino.

Karin moved fast and quickly before she did not even realise that someone's foot came in her way, causing Karin to trip and fell to the floor with a louder thud. In that moment where Karin fell to the floor revealing her colourful underwear as she was wearing the shortest skirt ever. The whole restaurant fell into a more awkward silence then before, where some people whispered among each other words in the line saying that Karin deserved it. Other people laughed.

Both Sakura and Ino burst out laughing. Louder than the other people. But it was really well deserved.

Sakura looked into the direction of the person that was well responsible for the incident. The one man whom had a wide toothy grin as he was about to burst out laughing, had a slick silver hair combed back. A black shirt with a necklace with a strange symbol attached to it. He was really cool and handsome in his own way. Just then the man-made eye contact with Sakura and winked at her.

Sakura felt her heart flood with a strange warm feeling.

**Wow**

**A/N: You guys make my heart swell! Please review! I really enjoyed writing this chapter.**

**corpsedollie answers Reviews:**

**-HowlingMidnightfang **Thanks for the name suggestions. I will use them for the last characters that has not chatted in the mxit chatsite yet

**-Little-bad-Angel **Lol I thought that it would be quite cool for Tobi to wear a slipknot shirt since the band wears masks and Tobi wears a mask

**-deeb0123456789 **I am so glad that you enjoyed the chapter ^_^

**-Katie **Well I hope this meets to your expectations

**-Bloody. 5507 **I am glad that you are loving this

**-cristina. ** Lol. I can't tell if you are being sarcastic. But I will take it as not. Haha. Black brings out any colour. Even white.

**-organizationkhll **Wow I am glad this is interesting. I aim to please readers

**-angel897 **I am glad you liked it

**-sakuraflowerstar** Another update

**THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS. I REPLY THEM ALWAYS LIKE THIS TO SHOW HOW MUCH THEY MEAN TO ME**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: This is dedicated to all the people that ever felt different in their lives from all the other people. Thanks for reading and please read a review**

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

Glossary

**-Mxit chat site things**

-Chatting online

**-Inner Sakura**

-'Outer Sakura'

-"Talking"

-(A/N: Author Note within the chapter)

**Gangster Geek**

**Chapter 4**

**Star Wars or Star Trek**

**By corpsedollie**

"Okay. So where to of next?" Ino asked as they both absentmindedly walked in a direction randomly picked by no one.

"I don't know. I still have to go to The Game Shop just to see what they have that is new and then to the Cellular shop to pick up a new phone. It must be done today" Sakura said as she was carrying her bags. The bags that were getting heavier by the second.

"Yes. Yes. Its all good but we have to check some other shoe shops out as well" Ino replied. Her blue eyes scanning all shops looking for the first victim to fall in her pink nail polished claws.

They both just silently walked besides the stores. Like mindless Zombies looking for something that would resemble brains. But Ino was the first one to stop in the middle of there walking routine to look at one of the clay displayed art set that one of the struggling artists were constructing on. Sakura moved to stand next to her blond friend to watch as the man worked.

"Wow. Its really pretty. And big" Ino said, twirling her side bangs in her one finger. Saying it almost just loud enough for the artist to hear. Was she really trying to flirt with this guy

The man with the slightly feminine feuteres. Blond hair hanging straight down with some of his bangs covering his one eye. Blue eyes looking at both Sakura and Ino. The man had really baggy clothes on which was covered in different colored of paint all patched over. And smile played on his face.

The blond man moved closer to Sakura and Ino. His blue eyes observing them in silence. Like an artist would observe a work of art. Like observing all of it's perfection and unique qualities.

"Art-is-a-BANG" he said as he pulled another piece of clay out of his one side pocked and massaging it in his hands. After massaging it he placed the small piece on the huge owl sculpture. The creation was bigger then Sakura and Ino combined.

'What does that even mean?'

**I would like to bang him** Inner Sakura said with a thumbs up

'Gawd. Do you have to be so perverted'

**I am sorry but he is so handsome and besides I am you**

"What do you mean by 'Art is a Bang'" Ino asked. Reading Sakura's mind (A/N: ZING)

The blond man was about to answer but was interrupted by another spectator.

"Do not listen to him. He does not know what true art is."

Another man approached them. A man with ruby red hair, that was short and stood in all directions and had the feutures of a young man. He had goggles in his hair. Sakura thought that it was a strange thing to have in a well lit mall but did not carry on to ponder about it. The man made it worked.

"Oh yeah! All you make is those damn wooden dolls! Wood does not work, Clay all the way. If they were to be understand true art they would ask me. For Art is a BANG" the blond man combed his fingers through his blond hair back revealing his full handsome face.

"What do you mean even by that. You always say that but you don't ever give us a full description" the red haired man said. Folding his arms over his chest.

"You will see soon enough, yeah" the blond man said as he carried on taking pieces of clay and forming some of the feathers on the owl, with some bits and pieces.

The red haired man approached Sakura and Ino, whom stood in silence as they watched the two men fighting about who's art is better.

"Would you girls be interested to come and see my work?" the man asked as he looked from Sakura to Ino but again to Sakura. Finally resting his eyes on Sakura, observing Sakura from head to toe.

Sakura felt a bit uneasy as she stood there, and having the man's eyes roaming her body like a piece of meat.

'And it also does not help that this man is so handsome'

**He is art himself. I would like to see more of him. Please say yes. Please say YES!**

'Fine'

"Okay. But not for long coz we still have other places to go to" Sakura spoke. Ino sighed in some type of anger. Ino was really hoping to go to the shoe store but decided to follow her friend. Knowing if she didn't follow her friend. She would have to go alone and buy her shoes

"Cool. Just follow me" the man said, but did not give Sakura allot of choice when he grabbed her hand and pulled her in the direction to some Action Figure store "I think I might have something for you that you may like"

Entering the store, as Sakura was being pulled in, she was overwhelmed by the scent of paint and the slight smell of clay. The sight of wood was also laid on some tables, with half built figurines. But other then that, the sight of shelves stacked with mini figurines of all sorts is what made Sakura move to the first shelve. Soon followed by the red haired man.

Ino on the other hand just took a seat on the other side of the store and started playing on her phone. Knowing she would not like this store

"Wow. The details on this figures. They are so well done. I haven't seen anything like this before" Sakura said as she picked up one of the Star Wars figures. A Luke Skywalker. Which happened to be her favourite character in the story. Well that was next to Yoda.

"Yes. I hand painted it myself. The doofis that you saw outside always talking about his art was the one that sculpted it from his clay. This is our store" the red haired man said. His eyes was fixed on the figurine held in Sakura's fingers.

"You guys did these all by yourselves?" Sakura asked more shocked.

"Yes. I hand painted all of these. And the figurines over there..." he pointed at another shelve on the opposite side of the store "I carved from wood"

"Wow. That's amazing. I am beyond shocked" Sakura said as placed the Luke Skywalker figurine down

Deciding that the man did indeed drag her to the store to see his figurines. She moved to the side of the store that he pointed at. Scanning all the figurines that there was, from some of the DC Heroes and Villains. Marvel. Allot of movies, un till she found something that was more then awesome. Picking up a small Yoda figurine and tracing her finger over the little wrinkles on the Jedi-Masters's face. His little pointy ears was so carefully carved. It almost did seem like it was machine made. It was more then perfect

"This is really amazing. I can't believe you made this. How long did it take you to make this" Sakura asked as she turned the wooden figurine around and around in her hands, observing every single wrinkle and flow in the piece of art.

"About two days. It's something that I have done forever" the man said looking at the Yoda "You can have it if you want. No charge"

"No I can't take it. I will pay for it" Sakura said feeling the gift to be a bit too generous

"No just take it. Just make me a promise that you would come and visit me again. You seem to know your stuff when it comes to this type of art" the man said. He grabbed Sakura's hand and closed her fingers over the figurine.

"Okay" Sakura said. She took the figurine and placed it inside of her Batman Handbag.

And with that Sakura and Ino left the store, on their way to find the said shoe store that was suppose to come soon.

"Wow. That was weird." Ino said as she was yet again scanning the stores.

"I thought it was kind of sweet, he seems like a really nice guy" Sakura said feeling herself blush a bit.

"What ever you say, forehead. What is with these men today. It's like they all like the less pretty girls. And I am even looking very cute today" Ino said with a pout "No offence, forehead"

"Nah its fine. It is kinda weird though." Sakura said. She increased her speed as she spot the store that she was looking for.

And finally the game store was revealed. Sakura felt almost like crying since this mall trip of theirs was taking a teensy bit too long. And she was meeting way to many weird and exciting people.

"Ah man. Another Dork Store" Ino said as she was about to pretend faint.

"Ah come on. They are not that bad. We at least almost done with all my stuff. And then we can do all of the things that you like." Sakura said as she patted her friends back in reassurance.

"Fine. But you owe me. BIG TIME" Ino said She went to sit on one of the chairs in this store on the one side. Sakura started browsing through all of the games that they had. And she found it mostly boring since she did own all of them already. It helps to have a bank card and the internet to import stuff.

"Can I help you"

"May you help me" Sakura corrected the man

"Okay. May I help you" the store clerk repeated. Voice as smooth as velvet.

Sakura looked from the game that she was holding, which was Tekken Tag Tournament 2 to the man that approached her. The man had jet black hair combed back into a low ponytail, with bangs hanging to the side of his face to form it.. The man had black colored eyes. Which was an odd eye color. But the man seemed to be pulling it off. He had two distinct lines under his eyes. Sakura had to grab her eyes away from the man's really well formed face to look at the shirt that he was wearing.

"Star Trek" Sakura whispered under her breath. Her whole image ruined by the one shirt that he was wearing.

"Yeah. Are you a fan?" the man asked as he looked at Sakura. His eyes so hot it could melt ice.

"No! I am not a fan" Sakura said as she turned to face the man, flaunting her Yoda shirt that she was wearing. "Star Trek is just a knock of to what Star Wars is" Sakura's voice hinted with anger

"Are you freaking kidding me, woman. Have you ever watched Star Trek. It is the most brilliant series ever. It made Star Wars and all its glory. It all started with Star Trek" the man with the black hair said. Folding his arms over his chest.

"Fucksakes. You Trekkies are always all the same. You guys make me sick" Sakura said as she turned to go outside the store"And to think that I was going to spend my money here"

But another man grabbed her arm just in time, pulling Sakura back in the store again. A blue hand as a matter of fact. And a very cold one to add with that.

"Hey let go of me, you baffoon" Sakura said as she attempted yanking her arm out of the grip. She looked at the man whom was so persistent of not letting go.

"Ma'am. I am so sorry. Itachi was just about to tell you that he likes Star Wars. Please don't leave" the man that was entirely blue spoke. He had small eyes, and dark blue hair standing in all a Mohawk kind of direction. He had pointy sharp teeth, that was never hidden, but graced his face with a smile. The man had gills under his eyes, making him look more and more like a fish. The sight of the blue man gave Sakura a shiver down her spine. But not a bad feeling. A feeling of being intrigued.

Sakura smiled sadistically. If there was one thing that she enjoyed more then anything was to turn the Star Trekkies into a Star Wars fan. No matter what the cost. And enjoying the every bit of pain that it caused the man.

"No. I refuse" Itachi said. His pride way bigger for his Star Trek fandom to for his Job.

"You will. Otherwise you will be fired from this job" the blue man said sending a full authorized stare at the man

With a silent death glare, Itachi gave Sakura and then the blue man he whispered "Star Wars is better then Star Trek" under his breath. Inaudible but still there.

"What? I could not hear you" Sakura taunted with a smile, cupping her hand to her ear for better sound.

Itachi gave Sakura another death glare. "I said that Star Wars is better then Star Trek" he said through gritted teeth "There. Happy now"

"You bet it is." Sakura said with smile of victory. People whom listened in to the conversation also started having there own conversations to what is better. Star Wars or Star Trek.

Sakura then picked a random game. The most random since it was a the Tekken Tag Tournament and paid for it at the counter. The blue man was more then eager to help Sakura but Itachi was more then happy for her to leave the store.

"Gawd. Remind me to never take you to the store again. You are such a buzz kill!" Ino said as they walked in the cell phone store that was right next door.

Lucky for Ino, the buying of the cell phone went the quickest as Sakura bought the newest Iphone within seconds.

The rest of the day they spend shoe shopping amongst other things.

...^v^...

After dropping of Ino at her house, Sakura made her way home in her all nice car. Her mind was a million miles away. Mostly on the though about all the new people that she encountered at the mall. It was actually out of the normal to encounter so many people that are like what these people were.

Not looking where she was driving, Sakura nearly collided with another car in the street. Slamming her food on the breaks to swerve out of the way made her skid on the road. Lucky for her there was no objects in her way. She would have been dead.

'Dafuq'

Sakura felt her hands shaking as she clutched on the steering wheel. To scared to let go. She could feel her heard beating much faster then the normal.

"I am sooo sorry, Miss. Are you okay" asked a sweet man voice at Sakura's car window. In Sakura's state of shock, she did not even notice the man approached her. Blinking a couple of times, and scanning her body for any bruises or cuts but found none. She looked up at the man. It was then that she felt her eyes widened more in shock

The man was half black and half white. The colors divided diagonally on his body. The dark side of him was a bit difficult to identify his features. Since it was almost night time and dim lighting. But the white on the other hand stood out. Sakura could see all of his facial features on it. Like his nose and his eye and the one part of his mouth. His teeth was also sharp like the other man at the Game Store was. The man had the oddest shade of green hair cut in a short style standing in all directions. Like green grass growing on his hair.

Sakura blinked a couple of times more realizing she was staring. "AAA"

"Fuck. You broke her! I knew you shouldn't have drove now. You are so bad during night time" a deeper more scruffy voice spoke. The voice sounded like it smoked for years and years on end.

Sakura blinked a couple of times more. Looking around the man for the source of the voice. But found that he was the only one close to her. The voice sounded like it came from the man standing next to her.

A white hand grabbed Sakura's arm. The hand was cool in such way, that almost felt like a shock to her body. Sakura felt her whole mind coming back to earth again. The touch of his hand clearing all signs of shock of the accident.

"Yes... Yes I am okay. We luckily didn't hit each other so it's okay" Sakura spoke. A bit shocked on how stern her voice sounded.

"Ahh that's good. I am so glad. The man that drove me had a bit too much too drink. He usually likes drinking when gambling" the man with the much kinder voice spoke again. Sakura was more then confused about the voices. That's why she decided to make her leave as soon as possible.

"Well. It's good that we did not collided. Just make sure it does not happen again" Sakura switched on her car again on drove of. Passing the car by that she nearly collided with. Her eyes could not help but notice the man in the driver seat. A man with also spiky black hair and the weirdest black eyes. The black eyes that was looking at her. And his mouth was the most weirdest part of all the image. His mouth had cuts on the side of his lips. Making his mouth seem bigger then it was. But there were the cuts were, was stitches pulling the cut together. The man pulled his mouth into a smile. And he was smiling at Sakura. The smile seemed tormented and the smile seemed like it was meant for her.

Sakura pressed her foot harder on the petrol and drove away with a huge speed

**A/N: Okay. So this is one of the longest chapters that I have ever typed so I hope you guys enjoyed it. There will be more chatting online coming soon. I just wanted Sakura to meet ALL of the Akatsuki members before chatting again. **

**Please leave a review and tell me what you think. I want all reviews. The good, the bad and the ugly! It means the world to me to get all of your reviews. **

**corpsedollie Answers Reviews (Chapter 3)**

**-Guest **Update every Tuesday

**-theblackunend **Thanks for the review. Tobi is very adorable. I am falling in love with him

**-OokamiAkuma2297** Thanks for the review. I am glad you enjoyed it

**-Aelia Mikoto Uchiha **I try my best to entertain the audience. I am glad that the fiction seems promising and I will do my best to deliver. Hidan is so awesome. I always like reading about him

**-ItsLikeThat **Thank you very much. And thanks for the review

**-Katie **I am glad it reached your expectations. I try my best

**-Narutofan3731** Hidan is so bad ass

**-cristina. **Hidan is awesome

**-Scarletknight17 **Hidan is immortal so yeah, Hidan forever.

**-Angelmana **Update every Tuesday. Thanks for the review

**-HowlingMidnightfang **The usernames that you suggested will be in the next chapter.

**-v-feather **I am glad to be able to prove you wrong. Well in a good way. It does my heart good to hear people like my stuff

**-Hawiicuban** Here is another update. Thanks for the review

**-organizationkhll **Every Tuesday

**-Killergirl01 **Yes.. I will continue

**A/N: Wipes sweat of forehead *Phew that was allot but I reply reviews like this to show how much they mean to me. Thanks so much for each and every review. It gives me the courage to write.**

**Oh and another last A/N: Since this is one of my favourite fics to write. I took the time to draw some fan art of some of the characters. Well I have Hidan so far. Please check for the link on my profile. And on another note if anybody is interested. You guys are more then welcome to draw some fan art for me. I will put it on my Deviant art account and give you the credit.**

**Thanks for reading and please review**

**gothicroseleroux. deviantart .com**

**Just copy and past the address in your url**


	5. Chapter 5 Blood on Blue Tiled Floors

**A/N: Thanks for reviewing and following!**

**GLOSSARY**

**-Mxit chat site things**

-Chatting online

**-Inner Sakura**

-'Outer Sakura'

-"Talking"

-(A/N: Author Note within the chapter)

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

**Gangster Geek **

**Chapter 5 **

**Blood on Blue Tiled Floors**

**By corpsedollie**

Arriving home was more then what Sakura needed. She unpacked all of her new clothing and placed her new phone on charge. The 16 hours that she had to wait for the phone to charge would be agonizing but well worth it in the end. Now she would have to make do with her old and trusting computer.

Sakura placed herself down in front of her big screen, instant noodles on the one side and her coke on the other side of the table. Bringing the dish closer to her lips, Sakura took a few bites of her noodle dish as she waited for her computer to start up. Within Seconds she was at the Log In screen. And with that she decided to see what was going on Mxit. And entering the exact same chat room as she did last time

**Finally we get to see this weird people on the wonderful internet again** Inner said in approval

'Well. What else is there to do on the internet, but just to check out what these people have done for the day'

**Yeah. It could be more interesting then our bizarre day**

'It might be'

**(f) Arukas B-) has entered the room**

JashinFOREVER OMG :O Its her again. The fucking bitch that cannot keep her mouth shut

Art is a bang Who?

FishAreFriends Yeah who?

(f) Arukas B-) What makes you think that I am a her. I could be a he as well Jashin

JashinFOREVER The symbol next to your name speaks for itself. Don't put female symbols next to your name if you are not a fucking female. By Jashin. You people are so retarded

(f) Arukas B-) I can put whatever I want next to my nick! I do not need your permission or approval

lollipop8 Hey guys! Guess what! Guess whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat! :) :) :)

Art is a bang Gawd. I though you deleted mxit. Why are you still on here.

lollipop8  :(

Art is a bang Okay fine. Tell us what is so important that you need to tell us now.

lollipop8  Yay! Tobi made a new friend. An awesome friend.

'Why does that name seem so familiar. Not just Tobi but the words Art is a Bang'

**Your right. It does seem familiar.** Inner Sakura said as she was looking through paper documents that represented Sakura's memory. But Inner came out short

Sakura's mind raced at the hectic day that she had today. All the different kinds of people that she met. Her fingers lingered over the keyboard. Waiting to type her next set of words. Her green eyes zoomed in on the Slipknot bracelet that she had. The man that gave her this bracelet's name was Tobi as well. Could it be a coincidence. No. It could not be. The man also spoke in third person of himself. Sakura remained silent in the chatrooms. Wanting to see how this chatrooms will play out

Art is a bang You say that about every animal that you pick up. What did you pick up this time. And where in the hell is the rest of the chat group. Don't tell me that I am alone with HIM again.

Sharingan22 Well I am busy watching Star Wars. I don't stay on mxit like you guys.

PaperFlower Me and IAMGOD was also busy doing our own thing. Private matters that we cannot discuss in public

JashinFOREVER I bet you guys that they are busy fucking! LMAO! Go IAMGOD! Give it to her good!

IAMGOD :/ What the hell is going on here. Do I have to read all of this conversation

IamCANIBAL Bad news guys. PaperFlower and IAMGOD weren't fucking. They were watching some twisted romance. BO-RIng

IAMGOD How in the hell would you know, IamCANIBAL

IamCANIBAL Look out your window!

IAMGOD woqgbrqo;wbgo[iqrgq'34ngo'

**IAMGOD has left the room**

**IamCANIBAL has left the room**

PaperFlower Oh Gawd. IamCANIBAL. He is out to get you and he is really pissed off

lollipop8 CAN YOU GUYS HELP TOBI. TOBI'S CAP LOCKS DOESN'T WANT TO TURN SMALL AGAIN.

PaperFlower  Press the # button on your phone until the ABC is all small lollipop8

lollipop8 Ahh that's much better. Well Tobi made a new friend :) :) She has pink hair and she loves Slipknot.

thePUPPETEER Seriously? Pink hair you say?

Sharingan22 What!

'Pink hair? But I have pink hair'

**Let us see if it is you. You might be really popular**

(f) Arukas B-) This pink haired girl sounds really interesting.

Sharingan22 That woman does not know left from right. Delusional.

JashinFOREVER Fuck you guys are so boring. Talking about a Pinky that we most probably all encountered.

lollipop8 Arukas. She is awesome. She gave me this awesome Slipknot bangle. I love it and love wearing it.

Sharingan22 Well I am off. I am not going to sit here and discuss a girl with lack of knowledge to what is really entertaining

**Sharingan22 has left the room**

JashinFOREVER Yeah me 2. You guys fucking bore me to death

**JashinFOREVER has left the room**

Sakura felt the tiredness of the day taking over her body. A yawn erupting from her lips, she rubbed her eyes of the sleepiness that was consuming her. Deciding that this would be an appropriate time to leave the chatrooms. She typed in her last words

(f) Arukas B-) Well that is my que. If anybody is interested on adding me. Please add me. My MXIT ID is Arukas.

**(f) Arukas B-) has left the chat room**

...^v^...

THE NEXT DAY

"Come on Sakura just admit that those guys were flirting with you. I haven't had guys flirt with me so openly like those guys did with you. Just admit it" Ino said.

Lunch time at the cafeteria always consisted of Ino talking and babbling most of the time about stuff that Sakura could not even keep track of, while Sakura was either working on her phone or eating. This time she was just browsing on her new phone. Downloading app's, some more useless then the others before trying them out and then deleting them afterwards.

"I won't admit it because there is nothing to admit. They were just friendly" Sakura said with a smile.

Ino opened her mouth before and closed it again, her eyes were fixed on something else which was not Sakura. Someone that stood behind Sakura and Sakura could feel it as well. A dark presence roamed behind her, that send a shiver down her spine. The cold clammy hands gripped on Sakura's shoulders, squeezing tighter then really necessary, hurting Sakura in the process.

"So what is this I hear. Sakura has a few men that actually likes her. I find it hard to believe since she is the ugliest giant forehead in the school" spoke the girl holding Sakura's shoulders. Sakura felt her stomach drop. Her mind racing through what was happening but her mouth fell dry as she could not respond to what the girl was saying.

She could not defend herself against Karin.

It was Karin's wicked smile that made a crowd gather around Sakura and Ino. And the rest of the school watched in silence so that they could catch every word between the girls. The whole school was well informed of how Karin really disliked Sakura and Ino for some strange and bizarre reason. To this day, no one really knows why

"Leave her alone, Karin. You have no business talking to her" Ino said standing up to be eye level with Karin.

"Oh don't I, Ino-Pig. We all know you are the biggest slut of them all" Karin said as she let go of Sakura's shoulders. Sakura not daring to look away from her food. She felt if she made any eye contact with anybody, she would start crying.

Ino fell silent. Pursing her lips together. And glaring at Karin with mean and hurt eyes. But did not respond. If Ino were to ever respond with a comeback, it would've been too late. Sakura was always the only one to call Ino a pig. No one else ever called her that, and when ever a person were to call her by that name, it stung a bit more then the usual.

Karin's hands touched Sakura for the second time. Her bony fingers combing through Sakura's hair that was full of knots and extremely bushy. Sakura was about to respond, when Karin's face came next to her own. Karin whispered into Sakura's ear "There is no one to save you this time, Sakura"

Karin tightened her grip on some locks of Sakura's pink hair. Gripping it tightly and yanking her backwards causing Sakura to fall of off her cafeteria chair. It was as if the whole thing happened in slow motion. Sakura fell back on the floor, back first connecting with the floor followed by her head bouncing from the blue tiles.

All of the students that witnessed the whole incident, gasped in a simultaneous breath. Karin smiled as she saw her handy work was not ended by herself being on the floor this time. She did not feel the slightest remorse.

Ino ran to Sakura's aid followed by other people forming a small circle around Sakura's body. Ino shook onto Sakura's shoulders hoping to get her to return but her eyes were still shut. Sakura was unconsciousness.

**A/N: Ai. Poor Sakura. It's so hard to do chapters like this coz I feel so sorry for the character. Please don't hate me. I have gone through the same thing and understand the damage bullying does to a person...**

**corpsedollie Answers Reviews (Chapter 5)**

**-Aelia Mikoto Uchiha** I am so glad you enjoy the characters and want to bring all of them more into the story. Thanks for the review

**-cristina. ** I have seen pic's of Kakuzu without his hat thingy and his shaggy hair. I must say that I am pretty impressed

**-v-feather** The point is for Sakura to be scared in a good way. To make them sort of more appealing

**-OokamiAkuma2297** Star Wars for the win. Thanks for the review

**-ItsLikeThat** Thanks so much for the review

**-animelover506** Haha. Thanks for the review. I am glad you hate/love the suspense

**-Katie** I am always glad to update for my reviewers. Thanks for the review

**-Kunoichi Uchiha Sakura** Thanks for the reviews

**-asdfghjkl anime** I hope this is satisfy your cyber needs

**-Guest** Thanks so much for the awesome review. It always puts a smile on my face to read reviews like this

**-HowlingMidnightFang** Lol. I am glad to reply your review twice

**-Tough chick** I will continue this fic until I die! Haha. Thanks for the review

**-organiztionkhll** Lol. I am glad to explain. Sakura was talking to Zetsu all together. Zetsu has two sides. Black and white. The black Zetsu is the more scruffy voice and the white Zetsu sounds more innocent. It was when Sakura drove away and passed the car that she nearly crashed into when she made eye contact with Kakuzu as she drove by. Let me know if it is more clear

**-Karate kid-Ninja** Thanks so much for the review!

**-Little-bad-Angel** I was focusing for Sakura to meet all of the Akatsuki

**Well Thanks for all the reviews people! They are the whole reason I continue on this fic! Please let me know what you think!**

**If any of you are interested in Sakura Sasuke pairings. Please go check out The Morning After. It is my first SakuxSasu pairing that I wrote so long on**


	6. Chapter 6

-Chatting online

**-Inner Sakura**

-'Outer Sakura'

-"Talking"

-(A/N: Author Note within the chapter)

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

Gangster Geek

Chapter 6

by corpsedollie

"Nurse? Do you know how much longer my friend will be unconcious?" Ino's sweet and concerned voice asked the other person in the room. Both the people's eyes fixed on the girl with the faded bubblegum pink hair lying on the dull blue shaded hospital bed.

"She should wake up anytime now. She did take a hard knock against the head but you are lucky she did not do up any serious damage" the old nurse voice replied.

"Thank you so much for your help, I am so glad she is okay" Ino's voice almost cracking with geniune tears.

"Are you sure that the only thing she did was trip and fall? Wasn't it maybe something else that happened?" the nurse asked.

Ino kept silent for a moment "I am sure"

...^v^...

Dark shade of eye lashed fluttered open with green eyes coming into focus of her surroundings. Her hand automaticly reaching for her glasses which usually was on her bed stand. Her reach came out empty. Sakura rested back in her bed.

A feeling of dissapointment washing over her. During her time of being unconcious, she did hear alot of other people talking beside her bed. It was all of these voices that stuck fresh to her mind but the worst was the voice of her best friend lying to the nurse about what happened at the cafiteria.

In some sad way Sakura wished she did not remember what had happened but that was not the case. She remembers everything, every little detail. Every second that passed by was printed in her mind as if it just happened.

Sakura heard footsteps approaching her

"Oh. Thank Goodness, you are awake. I was so worried about you my friend" spoke a voice that did not belong to Ino. The same person gave Sakura a side hug.

Sakura felt her voice stuck in her throat whilst a feeling of annoyance washed over her all together. She wanted to reply to the fake niceness that is Karin but could not get the perfect words out to do so. Sakura reached for her bed stand again looking for her glasses.

"Looking for these?" Karin said as she dangled Sakura's glasses between her bony fingers.

Sakura's silence continued.

"Now listen to me, Haruno. I wil give you your glasses if you promise to stay silent about what happened. We don't want more incidents like this to happen again" Karin said as she was still dangling Sakura's glasses, like she was about to drop it at second.

Sakura chose to remain silent. She was not going to give her the satisfaction.

"Did I make myself clear?" Karin asked with more threat in her voice.

Sakura stayed silent, when she felt Karin's hand touching her shouldier. She could feel Karin's long nails digging into Sakura's skin. Karin was using a bit more force then needed to.

"Did I make myself clear, Haruno?" Karin asked again.

Sakura felt the pain coarsing through her arm, before replying a "Crystal" and Karin let go of Sakura's shoulder. The pain subsided but the area where Karin's nails still throbbing.

"Good. Here is your glasses." Karin said tossing it onto the hospital bed's blue sheets. Sakura quickly grabbed it and placed it on her face. But before she could truely focus and take in the fact of Karin ever being there, she left the room without a notice.

Sakura sat there silently, staring at her fingers on the blue sheets. She could not believe that her life has turned out to something like this. Being bullied around by someone like Karin was not what Sakura considered a perfect one. And the worst part of it all was that Sakura did not know how to respond to the bullying which made it all that much worst.

It was when a huge fart noise came from the bedside next to Sakura, that had one of the huge white curtens deviding the two bedsides that Sakura was brought out of her train of thought.

"Aaah. I thought she would never leave" spoke the man on the bed.

Sakura remained silent, yet again.

**Does that man think we are the same sex as he is. Did he not know that the trauma section of the hospital takes all genders in. He must think you are a guy **Inner said as she pinched her nose in disgust

'Yeah, he most probably did not hear me speak. And the fact that Karin used my surname could also be missleading'

**Men** Inner shook her head in disbelief

I agree

"Hey dude. Wh..." the strong male voice from Sakura's rude neighbour moved the curtains aside "You are not a dude"

Sakura smiled at the man. Indeed she was not a man. Indeed she had the female body parts that set her aside from the rest. Sakura could not help but notice that this man did seem more familiar then his voice. It was like she met him before. The man with the slick silver hair, and the strange symbol around his neck. With the strangest shade of purple eyes. The man had a bandage rapped around his arm.

"By Jashin. If it is not the pinky from the coffee shop." the man said with a smooth smile. He moved himself to sit on the extra chair in Sakura's section.

"What brings you here" the man asked. "My name is Hidan, by the way"

Sakura remained silent with a small silent. Sakura was fully capable of talking. She just did not feel like talking. Especially not to the strange man.

"Strong and silent type, heh. I bet you it has something to do with the bitch that was here earlier" Hidan said. It was when Sakura remained silent, that he knew that he was right.

"That bitch could make a perfect sacrifice for Jashin. Jashin loves the people who has sinned in their life" Hidan said.

Sakura raised her eye sight to the man. The name Jashin rung a bell in Sakura's mind. The one person in the chatrooms also had the same chat name. It could be possibly him.

"Just give me the word. I will expose of your problem. Jashin would be trully gratefull" Hidan said as he leaned back. The man grabbed a cigarette out of his sight pocket and lit it with his lighter. The smoke curling in the air.

An old looking nurse rushed into the room, within seconds she was by Hidan's side "How many times do I have to tell you. You are not to smoke in the hospital" the nurse grabbed the cigarette from Hidan's fingers and killed it, so quickly that Sakura wondered if she even saw the cigarette at all.

Hidan huffed in a foul face as the nurse left the room again. Leaving Sakura and Hidan alone again. He whispered something along the lines of "Stupid bitch" but quickly looked away when the nurse looked at him.

Sakura at Hidan's antiques. He did not seem like the type of man to obey by authority. It was funny to Sakura to see the man that seem to make his own rules, to be put down by a nurse. A female nurse.

"I will smoke, wether she likes it or not" Hidan said. He stood up and closed the curtains around them, so that Sakura and him be more secluded from the rest. And then he grabbed another cigarette from his packet and lit it to smoke. As he took one big drag, waiting for the toxins to rest on his longues and he exhaled.

"Ahhh that hits the spot" he said, resting back in his chair. His voice even sounded more relaxed then before.

A temporary moment of silence grew between the two where in Hidan continued puffing away on his cigarette and Sakura just had her eyes fixed on her blanket. The moment did not last long and it was full of akwardness. But withing that moment, Sakura seemed more like a mindless zombie then anything else.

It was when the pair heard footsteps approaching closer to the section where they were sitting and they noticed the curtain that Hidan drew closed earlier moving aside, that within the matter of split seconds Hidan dropped his halfly smoked cigarette to the floor, stepping on it and the same time jumping on Sakura. Forcing her to lie down when he had his whole body on her.

The weight of his body forced her down giving her no strength to be able to push him of.

"Fuck you guys. Can't I have a moment alone with my girl?" Hidan said, facing the person that entered the compartement.

Sakura's eyes also focused on the person that entered and was more then surpriced when she noticed it was not the nurse coming to scold Hidan for the last time but a man with shaggy black hair and stitches on the side of his lips. Almost looking like a smile. The man had a navy blue shirt with blue jeans on. The man was handsome in his own way.

"Fuck. It's just you. By Jashin! couldn't you have just let me know that you were coming, Kakuzu"

Hidan got of Sakura and moved back to his seat.

"And you made me kill my cigarette" Hidan picked up his cigarette with a pout.

Kakuzu moved close to Hidan's side. "Well I didn't know you were busy, my name is Kakuzu by the way" the man gave Sakura an outstretched hand to shake. IT took a few seconds for Sakura to grab the hand and shake it.

**A/N: Okay. So Sakura is meeting Hidan and Kakuzu for the second time. I wonder how this can play out. It is going to be awesome**

**As the usual please review.**

**corpsedollie Answers Reviews Chapter 5:**

**-Aellia Mikoto Uchiha** Thanks for the awesome review

**-cristina. ** Thats not a bad idea. I will take it into considerations.

**-Scarletknight17** I love Hidan. Thats why I try to put him in as much as possible

**-Tough chick** Sometimes people are to scared to rat out the bullies. I have had that happen alot to me

**-Katie** Yes. Yes she will.

**-Guest** Tobi is very awesome

**-DiamondForest**I hope she also gets to beat Karin senseless XD

-**Kunoichi Uchiha Sakura** I will do so. Thanks for the review and the advice

**-Jessica** KArin is an ass

**-asdfghjkl** anime Thanks for the really awesome long review. I love these type of reviews. Bad or not

**-Dropkick Sunday** I will do my best to update every tuesday

**-HowlingMidnightfang** Yes. I have alot of plans for Sakura and she doesn't know it yet

**-asdf** Lol. Sakura has a whole personality change in the whole fic. Goth, geek or not

**-Karatekid-Ninja** Thanks for the review :)

**-shygirl12345** Here is another update

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Gangster Geek**

**Chapter 7**

**by corpsedollie**

Sakura was still not discharged from the hospital and it made Sakura wonder why they were taking so long. All Sakura wanted to do was to go home and sit in front of her PC. Nothing else but just that. Now she is stuck hear listening to the two men talking to her and about her. Sakura was way to shy to protest or add in details if necessary so all she does in this situation is keep silent and listen.

"So this red haired bitch keeps on pestering Pinky here." Hidan points with a thumb whilst eating on an apple. Talking with his mouth full "And she just does not want to stop, fucking bitch" Hidan telling the story like he knew Sakura for a very long time. Sakura could feel her cheeks turning into all shades of red because of the attention being focused on her. She was not use to this at all.

Kakuzu glanced at her for a few brief seconds. He did not say anything but just look at her. Sakura looked up at the man in silence, there eyes connected and Sakura could not help but notice his eyes was the weirdest shade of green and mostly intimidating. Definitely something she has not seen before.

Hidan noticed the silence between the two. He couldn't have asked for more silent people as his audience since they listened to everything he said. Hidan suddenly got up and tossed his apple core in the dustbin.

"Well. Any ways. I just want to grab a smoke outside, then we can go" Hidan said as he exit the room, leaving Sakura and Kakuzu with the silence.

The deadly silence grew for about a full 5 minutes where not a sound was made. But Kakuzu was the one to broke the silence.

"You know, I can get rid of your little problem if you like" Kakuzu said with a alluringly deep voice. His fingers was fiddling with a coin. He fondled with the silver piece, balancing it from one finger to the others. Sakura could not remove her eyes from his fingers. She could not help but feel mesmerized at how his fingers moved.

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked stupidly never leaving site of the silver coin.

"I mean. The red haired girl that Hidan speaks of. I can remove her from the face of this earth and no one will be ever the wiser." Kakuzu said. His fingers brought out another coin to partner the one that he already had, with accuracy he maneuvered the coins from one pair of fingers to the others.

"Wha... What do you mean" Sakura could feel her voice to get stuck in her throat. She would've never imagine to kill another human living being.

"I will get rid of the girl, at a cost of course" Kakuzu said with his bright green eyes looking at Sakura's.

Sakura froze for a few split seconds. Her mind was running through all of the options on how to respond to the offer. And it was every option that she merely could think of. From actually hiring this guys to declining. Which seem to be the safer option...

"So what do you think?" Kakuzu asked again, realizing that he did catch Sakura of guard with the question

"What does who think?" Hidan asked as he made his appearance again.

"No. It's nothing." Kakuzu quickly said placing his coins in his pocket and getting up from his chair "Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah. Yeah. Let me just get my shit." Hidan moved around the bed and grabbed his leather jacket that was laid on a chair on the opposite side of his bed. And then moved back to Sakura's bedside.

"I tell you what, Pinky. Come with us. We are having a huge party tonight. Maybe you will learn to loosen up" Hidan said with wickedly beguiling smile. Knots pulled even tighter in Sakura's stomach as he said this.

"Yes. That is a great idea" Kakuzu added with more enthusiasm. Adding more fuel to the fire. "You will enjoy it. Trust us"

Both men waited for an answer but then Sakura's head tilted forward, almost like she dozed off.

Inner Sakura spoke, louder then the people in the room, and she was not being her self at this time.

**What is the worst that could happen **Inner asked. **You have nothing else to loose**

'I have never been invited to a party like this. It could get wild. Someone could get hurt'

**You are such a Plain Jane. I hate that about you. Could you just stop that for once and have fun.**

'No. I just can't. I am not ready for this. I will say no. I must'

**How about not. I am sick and tired of loosing out on opportunities like this.**

'Well. What do you tend to do about it. You are the person in the back of my mind. I created you'

**That's what you think. **Inner laughed manically.

Inner grew twice the size of her normal self inside of Sakura's head. She then grabbed Sakura by the soldiers. As hard as what Outer was trying to protest and fight, she simply did not have the strength to fight back. Inner Sakura was simply to big and strong. Inner then pushed Outer Sakura in a room, in the back of Sakura's mind and locked her inside of the room. Outer Sakura protested with all her might but it all came short handed since they were the only two people in Sakura's head.

'Let me out, you evil bitch' Outer Sakura screamed, slamming her fists against the door.

**Not today honey. Its time for me to have some fun. It has been far too long that I have sat back and watched you being bullied by people that does not even deserve to breath. But no longer. You are going to stay inside there and I will have the key to the room.**

And then Inner grabbed control of the Sakura's body.

Sakura raised her head, smiling at the men. Something Inner Sakura was meaning to do for a very long time.

"Are you okay?" Hidan asked gray eyebrows furrowing together in the middle in question.

"Why wouldn't I be? I am perfectly fine" Inner Sakura said looking at Hidan through new eyes. He was more handsome then when she looked through Outer Sakura's eyes.

"You dozed of for about 5 minutes, and you came back... different" Hidan replied, knowing that this was not the Pinky he knew. The Pinky he knew rarely smiled... ever.

"No Don't worry... Handsome. I am peachy" Inner Sakura shifted her feet of the bed and placed her feet into her converse shoes, after having the shoes on her feet and turning her ankle to look at it from other angles, she sighed in disgust. "We will have to do something about my fashion, I do not like these converse." Sakura spoke to herself.

"Are you sure you are okay? You did not maybe hit your head to hard or something?" Kakuzu asked concerned for the girl's sudden change in attitude.

Inner Sakura raised her eyes from her ugly converse shoes to the man that asked her a question. The man with the really awesome stitching on the side of his lips. "Cutey"

" 'Cutey?' " Kakuzu repeated in silence. Never in his life was he called something like this, Cutey was something definitely he did not expect

"At least I am handsome and you are a Cutey, that is fucking genius. This Pinky is crazy as our Jashin himself" Hidan said with a chuckle. Kakuzu gave Hidan a death glare which put Hidan in silence.

"So did someone say that there was a party or something?" Inner asked, leaping of the hospital bed. She swung her batman handbag on her shoulder and stood waiting at the door for the two men.

"Yeah. We are having a party tonight. Its going to be awesome since we will be having plenty of booze and load music. It is going to be fucking best party ever" Hidan said as he swung his arm around Inner's shoulders.

"Yeah. I organized everything, so it better be kicking" Kakuzu said standing on the other side of Sakura.

"I helped. I invited the people" Hidan said over Inner's head.

The three of them walked out the hospital. It was when Sakura was halfway out the hospital's sliding doors when her connected eye with her best friend in forever. Ino stared at the trio in shock and disbelief.

"Sakura! Where are you going? Who are these men?" Ino asked, looking at both of men. She seemed extremely disgusted, like the men was gum on her shoe and she needed to get rid of them.

"These are my new friends, Ino-PIG" Inner Sakura hissed the last words a bit louder then necessary "And I am going to there really awesome kicking party" Inner Sakura smiled her biggest and most fake smile to her friend.

"Sakura. What's wrong with you. You are not well" Ino said, placing her hands on Inner Sakura's shoulders. "Please, just go inside your room again"

"No. I am not the one you call Sakura. She has been put away for safe keeping. It has been far too long that I let her run things into the ground. You can call me Inner." Inner spoke.

"Wh... what?" Ino asked stunned "What do you mean?"

Inner smiled wickedly at her not so close friend. Something that Inner loved most was causing chaos and confusion. Even amongst the smartest of people, like Ino "Well. If you would excuse me. We have a party to attend to" Inner hooked her arms into the two men standing beside her and walked them out the door leaving Ino behind in a shocked state. So shock she just watched Inner walk away.

"So how are we getting to this party?" Inner asked as she looked for the men's vehicle in the parking lot. Her green eyes scanning all that is cars, expecting a really pimped out car. Like something from Pimp My Ride. But did not find such a thing.

"We will have to take these sweet babies" Hidan said indicating two bikes in the parking lot. Two of the most expensive Kawasaki's she had ever seen. One a silverish color and the other one in white. Hidan moved to the side of his bike, taking one of the helmets and handing it to Inner. Kakuzu moved to the other bike next to it.

Inner glanced at the helmet. A small grin grew on her face "I have never drove on a bike before" feeling a strange sensation of eagerness and angst boil within her. A feeling she had never ever felt before since Sakura always was on the safe side of things.

"What are you scared. Don't fucking tell me you are going to chicken out now" Hidan said, mounting his bike.

"Are you kidding me?! I am excited. This is going to be one heck of a ride" Inner said, placing the silver helmet over her pink hair. She glanced through the helmet viser at Hidan whom gave her a alluring smile yet again. One of those that made Inner want to know him better.

Inner mounted the Hidan's bike, swinging leg to come to the other side. Sakura's knees fit perfectly into the groove of Hidan's hind legs. Inner moved in closer, so there would be no space between herself and him. She then grabbed around his waist, locking her hands together by his abs.

Satisfied she was secure, Hidan started up his bike and revved it a couple of times. The roaring of the engine between their legs made Inner's excitement boil. She laughed manically as Hidan lightly revved the bike, making it louder and louder. And then he let the brakes of and the bike slowly pulled away.

**A/N: This chapter is more of something for all of thing to come. Please bare with me and review**

**corpsedollie Answers Review (Chapter 6)**

**-Aelia Mikoto **Uchiha Thanks so much for the review

**-asdfghjkl anime** Thanks so much for the review. Karin will get what is coming to her

**-Tough chick** More people should actually think like that. Thanks. :) People who stand by and watch the bullying happening is just as bad as the bully self

**- v-feather** Reading Hidan fics is never ever a bad thing. :)

**-Angelmana** Thanks so much for the review

**-neon-black** Thanks so much for the review. I also love Hidan... can you tell?

**-DiamondForest** Thanks for the review and corrections. Did not think there was so many mistakes

**-organizationkhl**l Thanks for the review. Just glad you are still reading

**-Jessica**. That she does

**-YortUchiha** Thanks for the review

**-AshleyJohn96** I do on average a 2000 word chapter. Excluding the replies

**- thewolfofwords** Thanks for the review

**-Karatekid-Ninja** Lol I try for 2000 words per chapter

**-Katie** Thanks for the review

**Well the next chapter will be much better, this one was a bit slow... **

**So I cosplayed as Konan from the Akatsuki, if any of you are interested in checking it out. Please check on my blogspot. I will post pics on how I made the cosplay and all**

** .com**


	8. Chapter 8

**Gangster Geek**

**Chapter 8**

**by corpsedollie**

Inner could not tell wether it was the roaring of the engine coming from the bike beneath her, or the accelerating speed the bike was moving at or was it the fact that the man she was holding onto was not so shy of her grabbing even tighter onto his mid section causing her to feel all of his abs but she was having the time of her life. The times when she was observing Sakura take charge of everything was so boring that she fell asleep most of the time. But now, here, she felt more alive then ever before. It was something that she would've never feel ever if she did not decide to take charge.

Inner felt the rush coursing through most of her veins as she could see how people was staring at her on this bike. Looking at them as they speeded on by like they have never seen something like this before. Inner couldn't help but smile at them underneath her helmet when they drove by.

After about 5 minutes of speeding through most parts of town, having Kakuzu short on their tails. Trying to catch up and surpass Hidan but every time fell short, they arrived at their destination. Sakura wasn't at all expecting to look like it did

Hidan pulled up slowly and then up to a stop in the drive way and Kakuzu did the same next to him. Inner (whom was still getting use to having the body in control) was struggling to get of the bike. She was struggling to swing her one leg of the bike, when Kakuzu was by her side, grabbing Inner under her arms and pressing her against him, pulling her of the bike. When Inner was on her feet she took of her helmet , shook her bubblegum pink hair to unflatten it and handed the helmet to Hidan whom was already of his bike.

"Fuck. If you grabbed me any tighter I would've asked you to buy me dinner and a movie" Hidan said with a small smile tucking at the corner of his lips.

"Yeah. Maybe I should next time. Just remind me" Inner said with a quick wink at Hidan.

"Well. Let's see who's here. I am sure there must be some people that have arrived already" Kakuzu said as he lead the way to the front door of the house.

Inner was more then surprised on how neat and clean the place seemed. She did not expect the yard to seem so well and maintained. The grass was clean cut, there was not weeds growing in the flowers bedding. The house on the outside was a neat white paint. Nothing was pealing of. It was almost to neat for Inner's liking.

"Welcome to our humble abode" Kakuzu introduced as he slowly opened the door to let Inner first in. Shortly followed by Hidan. The house inside was empty except for one couch on the on side and a wooden coffee table in the middle with a glass vase on top of it with origami flowers placed inside. A huge flat screen TV filled the blank wall with a small table underneath it containing some video games. But other then that, the place was spotless. Inner even started wondering wether the party that the two men was speaking of was going to be as rough as they spoke of or was it going to be a clean party.

"The others will arrive shortly" Kakuzu said to Inner "But you can make yourself comfortable" and then he moved towards the one hallways

Hidan planted himself down on the black leather couch, his arm resting on the rest of the couch. Hidan had the biggest smile on his face as he knew that there was no other spot for Inner to sit but next to him. So that is exactly what Inner did. She swiftly moved to sit next to him and that is when his smile grew from ear to ear. His arm was quickly placed on her shoulders.

For about a few minutes they sat there, when Inner coughed. Feeling a scratch in her throat annoying the living day lights out of her.

"Do you want something to drink?" Hidan asked getting up again.

"Well. Yes. What do you have?" Inner asked, hoping for something she had never tried before.

"Well. For you, sweet cheeks. I have beer, beer and Fuck would you know it, more beer. I was about to fetch myself one as well" Hidan said.

"Well. Beer. I have never drank alcohol before. So give me that" Inner said with a small smile at Hidan. For some insane reason, she could not stop the feeling of some kind of fondness towards him growing on her.

"Beer it is then. Don't fucking move. I will be right back" Hidan said as he also disappeared in the same hallway as what Kakuzu disappeared to

Soon Kakuzu came back and sat on the spot where Hidan previously had sat. He rested his hands onto his knees but moved his body to face Inner. His weirdly green shaded eyes almost captivating her instantaneously.

"So have you thought about my offer?" he asked never removing eye contact from her.

Inner remained silent for a little while, before speaking again.

"No. You see. I don't want to get rid of her that easily. Karin has to suffer." Inner said

"Well. You see. That could be arranged" Kakuzu said, placing a warm hand onto Inner's leg.

Inner shook her head in disagreement "I want to do it. Like I said. I have taken a whole new look onto life. Attitude included. I have to do it myself. When she suffers in agony. My face should be the last thing that she should see and my face should be the face that haunts only in her nightmares" Inner said, already having had made plans on taking revenge. This revenge was going to be sweet.

Kakuzu stayed silent for a moment and as stiff as a statue. It was this when Inner's eyes roamed his face to the stitches on the side of his lips realizing that these were actual stitches. And the cut on the side his lips where genuinely carved in his cheeks. It was so bizarre, that Inner felt the need to touch it. And touch it she did.

She placed a flat palm onto Kakuzu's cheek, whom at first was about to slap it away since he was not that use to having people just out of the blue touching his face but when Inner slowly stroked the side of his stitches he could not help but just stare back into her amazingly green eyes. The touch of her hand against his skin was hypnotizing. Her thumb stroking each stitch over and over sent some shivers down his spine and making his hair stand on end.

Never before has he had someone touch him like this, and never before has he felt so good when being touched. He laid eyes upon her face again and could not help but realize how beautiful she really was. Her green eyes in combination with her bubblegum pink hair was truly stunning.

The stitches beneath her finger made her stroke it even more. The feeling of the little pieces was so thrilling and the fact that he allowed her to touch him like this made her want to explore the rest of his body to look for more stitches. And to trace them like she did with these on his face.

Inner removed her hand from his face when Hidan came in the room with two beers in his hand.

"Sorry it took so long. Fucking kitchen is a mess" Hidan said as he handed Inner her beer. He then realized how close Kakuzu and Inner was sitting next to each other.

"Dude. Why don't you go fucking clean your fucking mess before I kick the living crap out of you" Hidan said.

"Uuuuhh. Yeah. I'll do that." Kakuzu said still half in a trance, getting up with one last glance at Inner before leaving the room to the kitchen

"You shouldn't fall for that douche bag" Hidan said sitting next to Inner, he then literally drank his whole beer down before tossing it to the one side.

"Don't you worry about me. I am a big girl and I can look after myself" Inner said.

"If you are such a big girl, how come you have never drank beer before or drive on a bike?" Hidan asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Ha. There is always a first time for everything" Inner said, she opened her beer in her hand and took a big swig of the gassy fluid. She didn't finish it but it made Hidan smile in approval with wide eyes.

Inner wiped some excess fluid from her lips and smiled back at him "See. that was my first time ever drinking beer and I did not even flinch"

"Just wait. You will see" Hidan said daringly.

Just then the front door opened again and two more people entered the room. Inner recognized the blond man from the mall with one of the guys that Sakura met when Sakura had control of the body shortly following the blond man. The man with the deep red hair and the dark eyes. Whom had the appearance of a young boy.

His eyes grew wide at the site of Inner sitting on the couch and a beer in her hand.

"Sakura. What a coincidence seeing you here in Hidan's place" Sasori said enclosing the distance between him and herself.

"Sakura? I am not the one you know as Sakura" Inner said not returning his excitement. Which created a sadness amongst Sasori's face.

"You are. You look exactly like her" Sasori said assuring

Inner shook her head "No. I am Sakura's... how can I say this...alter Ego. Sakura is here within me but she is not currently present. I locked her away for safe keeping so that I could have myself some fun"

Sasori looked from Inner's face to Hidan who sat next to her to confirm wether what Inner was telling him was true. Hidan just raised his shoulders in a shrug, because he himself did not know what was going on. But decided that the Inner was crazy enough to have at the party, thus the reason why he invited her.

Comtemplating wether what he was told could be true or not. He decided to become friends with Inner since he enjoyed Sakura's company so much. How much different could Inner be then.

"Well... I hope we get to know each other, as well as what me and Sakura was acquainted" Sasori said with a smile. There was nothing else to do but smile since it was to bizarre to be a lie.

"Oh be sure. I want to get to know everybody. I am really eager on that" Inner said smiling wickedly at the red haired man

"Where do we put the booze, mhm?" Deidara asked as he was still standing at the frame of the door with large amounts of packets in his hands containing bottles and bottles of liquor

"In the kitchen, fuck. Don't you know anything" Hidan said as he stood up, and helped Deidara with the load.

"I just asked you fucking simple question, yeah. I should fucking bomb you out right here" Deidara said, following Hidan to the kitchen.

"You fucking try your best. I am sure Jashin would be more then happy to have your fucking head on a platter" Hidan said screamed back from the kitchen.

And so the bickering continued.

Sasori made way to sit next to Inner next. Placing his hands neatly on his knees. But both their eyes shot up at the front door as it opened again and another two figures emerged from behind it

**A/N: Wow. This chapter was so much fun to write. I enjoyed it so much. MMMM I wonder who is next?**

**corpsedollie answer Reviews Chapter 7:**

**-Aelia Mikoto Uchiha** It's not a bad thing to like Hidan more and more

**-Dropkick Sunday** You see the change in character was something nobody would expect but everyone expect at the same time since Inner was always a part of Sakura.

**-Kunoichi Uchiha Sakura** I hope this does it...

**-Diamond Forest** Thanks so much for the review

**-organizationkhII** That's what I was expecting. It to be awesome

**-AshleyJohn96** Ah Your mom is so cool for riding a Kawasaki! :)

**-neon-black** Hidan always rocks

**-lalamngirl **I am glad you are loving it. Thanks for the review

**-asdfghjkl anime** Inner is Sakura's awesome Inner self.

**-v-feather** Inner is suppose to be like the total opposite from Sakura

**-Super-Hot-Cherry** Thanks for the review

**-Karatekid-Ninja** I try my best to keep up to date and make the chapter interesting enough for the reader to want to continue the story

**-Uchiha-Evelene18** Thanks for the review

**And thanks to all the people that favourite the story. It means the world to me that you take the time to read it. It makes it all that much more worth it...**

**corpsedollie out ^_^**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: This chapter is dedicated to asdfghjkl anime for being the 100th reviewer. **

**Finally can scratch having 100 reviews on a story before 10 chapters of my bucket list. Thanks to everyone for their reviews**

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

**Also. I do not encourage drinking. But it is fun to see how other people react once their defenses are down caused by alcohol consumption**

**Gangster Geek**

**Chapter 9**

**By corpsedollie**

A man with jet black hair and dark onyx shaded eyes followed by a man with blue skin and hair standing up like grass, the man had clear gills under his eyes entered the house.

Itachi and Kisame.

Itachi's eyes scanned the room and mentally took notes of everything, when it suddenly froze on the girl with the pink hair. His brain worked to the moment of out laps he had with a similar looking girl. A girl with such a faded pink hair and bushy and had emerald green eyes. It was the same girl that nearly cost him his job.

"You" he said in a cool manner, pointing and indication finger towards girl sitting on the couch.

Inner blinked innocently, pouting cutely to the man "Me?" she said pointing a finger at herself.

"You. Woman that does not know anything. You with your filthy Star Wars" Itachi said removing his pointed finger from the girl's face, folding his arms around his chest. If his words was poison, she would've been dead.

"I did no such thing" Inner said with a smile, since she truly did not do anything in the lines that she had been accused of.

A deadly glare was sent into the direction of Inner. Itachi has never met a more ignorant girl in his life. This girl surely took the cake and the whole lot of it. The fight that he had with her in the mall was well one of the worst he has ever had with a Star Wars fan. He hated Star Wars fans so much, he could eliminate the whole lot of them. If it was legal, none of them would exist

The entire room grew silent as they were all watching the brew of hate happening between the two of the people. All hoping something well worth of a fight to happen and one of them would kill each other. But nothing of the sort happened.

Inner jumped up all cutely and moved to Itachi's side. All the people that was in the room's eyes followed her as she tip toed to him. Itachi to slow to respond could not block what was about to happen next.

Inner placed her lips onto Itachi's cheek. Pecking him ever so lightly but it was there. And then giving him a small hug. Itachi did not respond and stood as still as a statue. He was not the kind of person to show affection and not the kind to show it in front of his gang members. But he could not help his cheeks turning into a scarlet red.

To avoid anyone else see his blushing, he so coolly dashed to the kitchen and avoided eye contact.

"Now that we have that awkward elephant out of the room, who is ready to party" Inner said as she grabbed another beer and opened it.

Hidan whom could not believe his eyes to what he just witnessed felt a small monster called anger grew in the pit of his stomach and climbing its way up his spine. He knew he did not claim Inner soon enough but now he kinda wished he did. Inner was unpredictable, just like what he was and that was the reason why he liked her so much. This was the whole reason also why he invited her to this party...

"So when are the others suppose to come?" Sasori asked within a whisper

Deidara picked up his sleeve and looked at his watch "Well. The party starts at 7 and it's almost 7"

As if on que, the door open and in came a man with an orange mask and a slipknot shirt followed by a man with one black side of his face and one half white.

"What the fuck took you guys so long and where the hell is the rest of the crew? Where is Pein and Konan?" Hidan freaked out at the sight of his newest guest. Despite them not being extremely late. They still got yelled at.

Tobi, whom always seemed to be on a suicide missions had one gimps of Inner in Sakura's body. He shoved Hidan one side nearly causing Hidan to trip and fall but with quick cat like reflexes landed on his feet again and Tobi attacked Inner from her feet and landed on top of her.

"Tobi thought Tobi would never see you again" Tobi spoke from underneath his mask as he layed un top of Inner on the hard tiled floor.

"And you won't. I have to make this very clear and I am going to say this only once. I am not the one that you know as Sakura. I am Inner. I am way more ruthless and up front then Sakura would ever be" Inner said looking into the man's lone eye through the hole available in his orange mask.

"Sakura-senpai? Inner is not Sakura? That does not make any sense to Tobi. Tobi's head hurts" Tobi said as he still did not get of Inner "Tobi is so glad Tobi found you again" Tobi then leaned in for a hug.

But Inner was not as giving, instead she groaned as the weight of the man was getting to heavy. Deidara heard this and tapped on Tobi's shoulder.

"Idiot. Get of the girl before you squash her to death, hmm" Deidara practically yelled before Tobi realized that Inner was almost turning a shade of blue in her face. And as quickly as Tobi had landed on Inner, as quickly he got of her again.

Deidara was the one to give Inner a helping hand to pull her of the floor, her face turning into a normal shade of pink again. This scene once again did not go unnoticed from the prying eyes of Hidan.

"So sorry about him. He can act like such a idiot sometimes, hmm" Deidara said explaining on behalf of Tobi's part like this was a normal thing to do and like he usually had to do it, since Tobi was like a child.

Inner shook of the dirt from her clothes before looking at Deidara's blue eye. His blond bang covering on of his eye

"It's okay. I just want another beer or something alcoholic" Inner said.

.

"Well here. You can have mine" Deidara said handing Inner his drink of a mixed concoction.

Inner took a swig of the glass and it tasted really nice. The fluid did have a strong taste of alcohol but Inner could also taste the strong essence of some fizzy drink. The combination worked really well together and tasted a hundred times better then the beer.

"Wow. This is nice. Did you make this yourself?" Inner asked as she took another big sip of the drink

"Yeah. I drink this allot. But you should be careful not to drink it to quickly. It will hit you pretty hard if you do so" Deidara said as he looked at her just about finishing the glass.

It was just as Inner heard him finish the sentence to not drink it to fast because it might hit or what. But it was when she saw the bottom of the red glass that she realized that the alcohol was definitely hitting her. She felt rather light on her feet and at the same time she could feel her head spinning. Spinning very slowly but still non the less. It was spinning. If she could just get control of this spinning sensation then she could enjoy the night. The last thing that was the most important that she was feeling was brave. She felt more brave then when she was sober. She felt like she had more courage to do the things she was not able to do. It was like a magical transformation.

And as soon as she realized this, she turned to face Deidara. She picked up her hand and stroked Deidara's blond bangs that was hanging in his face and placed it behind his ear. A blush developed on Deidara's cheeks as he looked into Inner's emerald green eyes. The glasses she was wearing could not even break away from the fact of how pretty and innocent she seemed.

"You really have stunning blue eyes. You should not hide them" Inner said looking into both his eyes now.

"Ye...Yeah. I shouldn't" Deidara stuttered.

But before he could do anything, Inner danced away leaving Deidara more then speechless.

Inner was not done having her fun for the night yet. Her plan was to meet and speak to all of the people that was at this party. And she needed to drink more to turn into a braver version of herself. It was then that she noticed the couple that entered the door. A girl with a strange shade of violet hair followed by a man with red orange hair.

It was then that the party truly started. Everyone spoke to everybody else. Some of the guys played video games against each other, beating each other and screaming. And most of all the drinking commenst.

Inner danced her way to the empty kitchen as she felt that her hand was empty and had no drinks. She looked into the fridge completely unaware of the fact that someone else just entered the kitchen as well after her. The man was observing her the whole night and he wanted answers right now. Inner grabbed a bottle of wine out of the fridge and once she turned around she was faced by the violet eyes of Hidan.

"Inner. Are you having fun?" Hidan asked, deciding to play cool. He was not about to scare her of.

"Hidan. Where were you all night. I was looking for you" Inner lied, she knew exactly where he was.

"Here" he said cooly "I was surprised to see you kiss Itachi like that" Hidan said, he moved to lean against the one wall resting his back on it as he observed Inner in action

"Mmm. He asked for it" Inner said as she was trying to open her bottle in a drunk state of mind. All logic always flies out of the door once you are drunk. She tried twisting the bottle open but it simply did not want to budge. Once her brain caught up with her in the conversation that she was having with the silver haired man she looked up with one eye open and the other closed, as if though focusing "Wait... Wait... Wait... Do I sense some kind of jealosty"

Hidan smiled wickedly as he took a sip of his beer.

Inner placed down her wine bottle onto the counter and moved towards Hidan. Never breaking eye contact with the man. Inner walked in some sort of trance as she slowly approached Hidan from far. His violet eyes could not look anywhere else but at her. Once Inner was in front of Hidan, she tiptoed and leaned in to kiss Hidan

Hidan's lips was hard, and his stubbles of his beard lightly scratched Inner's face. At first Inner kissed him lightly but once Hidan did not remove his lips from hers, he grabbed Inner on her hips and they switched positions. Inner leaned against the wall as Hidan was pressing his body against hers. His hand held at her side, and he grinned as he moved in for the kiss.

His lips fully engaged with Inner's lips again. He could not help but get captivated by her soft lips and her smoldering green eyes. His lips lightly and smoothly traced hers whilst his hand grabbed onto the lower of her back, pulling her tighter to him. It was when his tongue came to her lips and begging for entrance that Inner brought her tongue out as well. He stroked her tongue with his own before Inner started sucking onto his tongue. Causing him to groan deeply.

Inner broke free from the kiss breathing heavily. Breathing in and out and then she started laughing. Laughing manically like she was completely insane. Hidan grinned as he witnessed the pink haired girl laugh

"What's wrong?" Hidan asked

Inner stopped laughing and with a slight smile spoke "This was the first time I have ever kissed a man"

And it was then that Inner realized how vulnerable she was, she did not want Hidan to see her like this. She did not want anyone to see her like this. She broke free from Hidan's grasp and grabbed her bottle

"What's happening now?" Hidan asked

"Well. I am going to ask someone to help me open this freaking bottle and then we must have some interactive drinking games" Inner said already half way out of the door.

Hidan rested back against the wall. He really needed a cold shower right about now. This girl was making it much harder to get her

**A/N:I am so sorry about this chapter being all over the place but I wanted to express on how drinking makes you forgetful and such things.**

**Once more. I do not encourage drinking at all **

**Oh yeah and please leave a review. Even if it is YAY your story Is awesome and I want more or NAY please, this story is boring my brains out of my skull. ^.^**

**corpsedollie answers reviews:**

***Aelia Mikoto Uchiha **Thanks so much for the review

***Haruca-Lin-Sama** Thanks so much for the review

***cristina. ** Thanks for the review. And you guessed right

***Super-Hot-Cherry** Haha yeah. The next chapter is going to be awesome

***Neon-Black** Thanks so much for the review

***ashleyjohn96** Woow. I got a shout out from a mom! Yay

***v-feathe**r I am really glad for this story to hit 100 reviews. Thanks so much for the review

***Karatekid-Ninja **Thanks so much for the review

A/N: If you guys have any free time on your hands, please read my new story that I started on request. It's called WANTED: Dead or Alive and it kinda needs reviews. So please be as ruthless as Hidan as possible but as cute as Tobi!

And review this story! I cherish each and every review like children. So I have 100 children. Lol. I have been sooo busy


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I am really so sorry for the late chapter. I am also sorry for the grammar mistakes and spelling mistakes. I am not happy with this chapter and had to rewrite it a couple of times.**

**Please review.**

**I do not own Naruto**

* * *

**Gangster Geek **

**Chapter 10**

**By corpsedollie**

One shot of the hardest liquor after the other was consumed by the poor Inner as she struggled to comply to the rules of the drinking game. Her head was feeling much heavier then it should be and to her it felt like the more that she drank the heavier her whole body had become.

After being punished with another shot of the clear looking liquor, almost like water but burned her throat like hell it self, she found her neck was not able to support her head anymore and her head bobbed to the side onto Itachi's arm.

He was about to shake the pink hair of when he noticed her eyes was closed. She most probably passed out

"By Jassshin. I would've never guesshed that thish girl could take sho much booze" Hidan slurred his words in a drunken speech as he noticed Inner's pink haired leaning on Itachi's shoulder. Itachi clearly seemed annoyed by this fact but was too much of a gentleman to push her away.

"Itasshi man. Do you want me to take her off your handsssh" Hidan asked as he himself struggled to get up from the floor unto his own too feet.

Itachi glanced once more at the pinkette. She was completely out like a candle "No. It's fine. Besides I don't even think you can carry yourself. How do you expect to help this girl' Itachi pointed out, since he did not drink once tonight. Itachi was way to clever for that.

"How the fuck dare you say that. You fucking dick" Hidan barked at Itachi struggling to get onto his own two feet.

"You can't even stand on your feet for longer then two seconds" Deidara screamed back at the silver haired man, whom fell back on the floor after another attempt at just plain standing.

Itachi got up from where he was sitting and picked Inner into his own arms into a bridal style. She was out like a candle, her body hung limp into Itachi's arms like a rag doll. It annoyed him more that he was the only one in the group sober enough to take care of the girl.

Itachi moved from inside the house to the cool night air. A breeze caught the two of them, where Inner grabbed tighter onto Itachi as she shivered slightly in his arms. Itachi noticed this and moved to his car to place Inner in the back seat. There he took of his own jacket that he was wearing and placed onto her body covering some of her body. As soon as her body heat up to the temperature of the car, she gave a small smile in satisfaction.

^v^

Dark eyelashes fluttered open and green eyes came into focus as her seeing glasses was placed on her nose. She had to blink a couple of times before glancing around to notice she was back into her room. The whole party she had the night before was over and she lay closely in her own bedroom.

And she was in her own pajamas.

Pajamas?

How in the hell did she get into her pajamas?

Inner's eyes flickered to the clock radio sitting on the bedside table. It was 6:36 AM. It was a good hour before she had to go to school. Moving herself in an upright position, Inner could feel her head pounding against the back of her skull. Her mouth was cotton dry.

Inner immidiatly got out of her bed, placed her slippers on her feet and shuffled to the kitchen. Moving in the hallway she passed her small lounge to notice a dark figure still fast asleep on one of the couches. Her green eyes observed with great difficulty to the man's body and then to his face.

She moved to his side and tapped with a gentle hand onto his shoulder.

"Itachi. Itachi wake up." Inner said as she shoved him for the second time.

It did not take the man very long to be sitting up and awake.

"Star Wars. Why are you awake so early?" he asked as he rubbed his own eyes awake but then peered at Inner a questioning look

"My head is pounding and my mouth is really dry. I could not sleep any longer since I also have to get ready for school" Inner said, she placed a flat palm over her forehead directly to where the pain was triggered

"Have you ever drank before " Itachi asked.

"No. Last night was my first time ever " Inner answered, now making her way to the kitchen shortly followed by Itachi.

"Well. You are then experiencing what we like to call a hangover" Itachi replied, he switched on the kettle and grabbed two mugs and placed them on the counter.

Inner made her way to sit at the dinning table. She placed her face onto her folded arms lying flat on the table. She did not pay any mind as Itachi was busy opening and closing cupboard doors and drawers.

"Here. This will help most of the symptoms" Itachi said placing a couple of aspirins and a tall glass of water in front of her. "You really should not be drinking at your age"

Inner remained silent as she took the pills and washed it down with the cool glass of water.

Itachi tea spooned some of the ingredients to make coffee in the mug and added some boiling water. He stirred and handed Inner her mug before sitting down and having his own

Inner muttered a 'Thank you' before taking a sniff of the warm liquid

"Oh yes. I wanted to ask you. How did you know where I lived? I don't recall revealing this information last night" Inner asked, she placed the mug of coffee to her lips and took a sip. The warm liquid heated her up from the inside and the caffeine straight to her brain. It felt like she could live again.

Itachi took a sip of his own "I got the info from your phone" Itachi replied shortly, not even making eye contact with Inner

Then Inner wanted to ask the question that she had been dreading to ask but she just simply had to know "And who dressed me?"

Itachi closed his eyes and replied coolly with a short "Me"

Inner could feel half of her blood rush straight to her face. Her cheeks blossom with a pure red

"You better not have looked while you were dressing me" Inner stated half embarrassed.

"You would be so lucky, Star Wars. Anyway's I think its time for me to take my leave" he said as he got up and placed his mug into the sink.

"Good. I was getting sick of you any ways" Inner lied. But in reality enjoyed the squabble that the two of them where having, it was fun.

Inner also got up and followed Itachi to the front door

"And you are revolting as well" Itachi replied with a small smile to her and then made his way to the outside. Inner smiled back at him and closed the door.

It took a few seconds before Inner moved to her bedroom again and opened her wardrobe doors too look for what she will be wearing for the day. In all honesty she was so sick of always seeing how Sakura use to dress the body in some form of Geek Ware. She was sick of always having to play second fiddle. It was about time that Inner took the new clothes they bought some days ago to wear. She smiled wickedly knowing that she will be enjoying this,

Inner grabbed a black corset, with a fishnet shirt and tossed it onto the bed. She grabbed a mini skirt some black stocking with the knee high heavy black leather boots that she bought recently.

She closed her wardrobe doors and turned around to observe her masterpiece. Today certainly was going to be an interesting day for school.

* * *

**A/N: I won't lie. This was most probably one of the most difficult chapters to write. Usually when I write there is a flow of things coz I plan it out ahead of the time but this chapter was just plain and simple really difficult. **

**I am not happy with it at all but I realized you guys needed it since it is already late. I really tried my best to make it interesting but it was difficult.**

**This chapter won't be having corpsedollie answers reviews. I just needed to publish it since I was late already with this chapter**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I am really happy with this chapter. So please leave a review**

* * *

**Gangster Geek**

**Chapter 11**

**By corpsedollie**

"Hello"

Nothing but silence

"Hellooo"

Still nothing

" Is anybody out there? Can anyone hear me" a tired and worn out voice called to the outside world but it fell on deaf ears. No one could hear the pinkette's cries of desperation "I need help" she whispered to herself, sinking to the floor against the door.

She had been slamming her fists against the doors for the past 15 hours. In her own mind she would've never guessed to be prisoner. Sakura did not predict this at all since she herself created Inner from scratch. She created Inner to be more like a coping mechanism then anything else. Inner use to always be the one to give her words of advice and give her the courage and some of the inner strength that Sakura so desperately craved.

But she could not let Inner do this anymore. She really did push her luck to far this time. And Sakura really was sick of it.

Sakura's green eyes moved away from the door, which was her only exit out, to the rest of the room. The room itself was pretty dark and almost empty except for the one chair and table that was sitting alone in the middle of the room.

Sakura crawled her way to the table and the chair. She placed a flat palm on the wooden surface of the chair and pressed on it to get herself on her feet, she then went to sit down on to the wooden chair.

Sakura was indeed great full for the small amount of light that was in the room, she could not figure out where it did came from but she was not about to question her luck.

Sakura analyzed the connection's of the table. It felt more then strange to her that the table had so much details to it considering it was made inside her own head.

Her fingers moved along the grain of the table to the nail heads peaking out of the wood which kept all the joints together

"Bingo" Sakura whispered with a smile.

Sakura never was as courages as what Inner was but what Sakura lacked in bravery, she made up for in brains.

Sakura picked the table up and threw it against the wall with all the force she got. She quickly ducked for cover as a million pieces was sent flying all over the room. Sakura got up and immidiatly went to work searching threw all the pieces of woods and splinters for some of the separate nails lying around. She collected about five nails but only needed two.

And she made her way to the door, taking the two long nails and placing them into the key holes of the door

**^v^**

A dark figure with faded bubblegum pink hair approached the school. She was well aware that all that have eyes was placed on her as their sight followed her to the point when she reached her own locker.

A few wolf whistles could not help but escape eager boys lips. All Inner could do is smile and wave kisses at the men and giggled at others as they blew kisses back at her. Some men whispered to their friends and woman gossiped to theirs as they wanted to know who this new girl was.

'Silly people' Inner thought to herself 'I am but the better version of poor old Sakura'

Inner moved to her locker 52 and unlocked the lock opening the metal door and revealing all the heavy books inside, Inner was about to grab one of the books when someone moved in front of her blocking her view.

"Hey are you doing" the man with an awfully familiar face but way shorter hair spoke. He had the same jet black hair and facial features as the man she just saw this morning but this guy in front of her seemed so much younger.

"I am doing okay. As good as the day could get" Inner replied with a sweet smile.

"How about I take you out for the night, it will be the best day of your life. My name is Sasuke Uchiha by the way" he introduced himself.

Inner took a step back to observe the full length of the man. From head to toe then back to the face again. She was well aware that there was about 20 girls waiting for a response from her, since this man was the heartbreaker of the school. Inner smiled politely at the man who leaned against her locker, waiting for an answer.

"Sasuke...was it?" Inner picked her hand up "I really don't think that you are my type" she then pinched Sasuke's cheek and then left him standing in shock. She then walked away

Some girl's sighed in relief at that moment knowing Sasuke was still available. Others gasped in shock as they could not believe their eyes and ears that the famous Sasuke was turned down by this girl.

**^V^**

"Almost there. Think I feel the part in the door that lock and unlocks it" Sakura said taking the nails out of the key hole and peeping at the mechanism inside. "So much attention to detail. Who has the freaking time for this" Sakura whispered to herself in some frustration.

Sakura grabbed two pairs of nails again, placing the one longer nail in her hind teeth and pulling on the other end of the nail causing it to bend ever so slightly "Yuck. Metal taste so disgusting but here is the curve that I need" she said eyeing the bent nail and she placed both straight and bent nail inside the keyhole fiddling away

**^V^**

Inner made her way to sit alone at the one table during lunch time. She was not in the mood to be bothered by anyone and she wanted people to notice her. The best way to be notice is not to sit next to anyone. And that is exactly what happened. Everyone's eyes was laid upon her like she was some piece of art.

Inner really enjoyed this attention. But made like she did not notice it at all. She went on about eating her food in an absentminded way. She was completely unaware of the red headed beast approaching her.

"Sakura. I am so glad to see you much better today" Karin's screech of a voice called to Inner, she approached Inner from behind

Inner tilted her head to the side to get view of the girl calling her out "You again? Don't you ever get tired chasing around other people all day" Inner spoke, taking a sip of her cola.

Karin took about a second to respond "What do you mean me again"

Inner stood up to face Karin, all eyes were now fixed on the two of them. "I swear, you got to have some kind of lesbian crush on me, since you always have the time to chase me down and assault me"

These words hit home, Karin placed her long bony fingers and flat palms on Inner's shoulders and shoved her causing Inner to stumble a few feet back as she tried to gain her balance again. The physical connection was enough ammunition to fuel Inner's fury. Inner lifted her fist, pulled it back a good space and launched it

**^V^**

*Click*

"Yes. I knew it couldn't be that hard. Thank God all that video games finally paid of" Sakura said with a wicked smile as she made her way out the door

**^V^**

The pinkette's fist froze about an inch in front of Karin's nose. An inch that meant the difference in being Karin's nose broken or never going to the doctor at all.

The Pinkette's head bobbed forward with her fist still in the air.

Karin was whimpering as she waited for the impact that never happened.

"You... You freak. I am so going to tell on you" she screamed between tears

It was then that the Pinkette's head raised again...

**A/N: I am super happy with this chapter. Like it almost makes up for the previous bad chapter. I hope this answer most of the questions. I am really happy with this chapter and also glad that its out on time**

**corpsedollie answers reviews:**

***Darkredblossomgodess I am so glad you enjoy reading it. Thanks for the reviews**

***S.A I hope this answers some questions  
**

***The-Magical-Bookworm Woow It almost happened  
**

***organizationkhII LOL?  
**

***DiamondForestSorry about that. The previous chapter was a bit late but today the corpsedollie answers reviews continues  
**

***Neon-black Sorry about the shortness  
**

***GothicOokami And I agree with you guys aswell. She should face her fears  
**

***ashleyjohn96 She might ^_^  
**

**A/N: I have both a twitter and a tumblr account for those interested in adding me. If you add me I will add you. So please make sure to do so**

** sewdollleigh**

** (FORWARDSLASH)**sewcorpsy

**I will try my best to speak about my fanfiction on here. I am also sort of a seamstress. So thus the reason why it says Sew ^.^**

**Un till next time**


	12. Chapter 12

**Gangster Geek**

**Chapter 12**

**By corpsedollie**

Emerald green eyes focused with red hot fury boiling from deep inside of her. She was lucky to get out of the room that she was stuck into and now she was going to take back what was hers. Sakura moved to the main control room of her mind. This part of her mind was the part where one could take over the body. And this will be the room where Inner will most probably be in.

Sakura inhaled and exhaled, trying her best to shake of some of the nerves she could feel. The nerves she possessed by facing herself. Her hand touched the cold steeled handle and she pressed her shoulder to open the door. She peeped inside the room.

"Hello?" She called out but there was no answer.

She moved inside the room, closing the door behind her. The click of the door activated another noise. The sound of a chair squeaking. Sakura's eyes focused to the other side of the room where Inner was sitting on an office chair, she turned around to face Sakura. Her chin resting on her laced together fingers. Inner truely seemed evil from this point of view. Her face held a small wicked smile whilst her green eyes was focused on Sakura.

"It's about time you got out of there. You almost made me worried. Please take a seat" Inner spoke sweetly as she indicated with a flat palm towards the seat next to her.

"Wait. What do you mean 'it's about time'." Sakura asked not moving from her spot.

Inner smile grew even wider "I'll explain but please first take a seat. You are making me really nervous standing like that" Inner insisted.

Sakura needed answers so she complied, as she took a seat on the black leather chair.

"What is going on? How did you know I was going to get out of the room" Sakura asked, turning her chair to face Inner, Inner turned her own chair to the windows that was on the opposite side of the door. Her eyes focused to the outside world as she started explaining.

"You see Sakura, I have always been with you. Since the beginning... Since the time you lost your parents in the car crash. And all through the hard struggles. But that's where we differ so much. I have always stood by and watched you getting beat up and witnessed all the bad events first hand. Take this girl for example," Inner pointed at the window where Karin stood facing her "she has been beating you up for how long and not a single thing was done. It was when she knocked your head so hard that it ended up you being in the hospital. That was when I decided to take charge. I took over your body and locked you in that room. The room I knew for certain you would be able to get out of."

Sakura's own brain was processing what Inner just said. Her eyes grew wide a mixed emotion of shock and horror "You planned for this... You planned all this?" Sakura asked, her voice sounding more panicked.

"I knew you would get out. I needed you to grow stronger. You need to be strong to face this world on your own. And you were not strong enough. So I planned for the best way to face this world. I made you strong by facing the strongest person in your life which is yourself. I am still a part of you and vice versa. You are a lot stronger and smarter then you think. And I knew you would be able to get out of that room"

Sakura's heart warmed at the words of her Inner self. Her Inner always had Sakura's interest at heart. But was not always the ethical way to getting at the point. Sakura smiled at Inner before moving in for a hug. Inner did the same by opening her own arms. The warmth embrace lasted about 2 seconds before Sakura pulled away. She was shocked to see that Inner had disappeared from in front of her right into thin air.

"Inner? Where are you?" Sakura asked looking around in the empty room.

**I am inside of you **Inner replied within a whisper **I won't take control like that again. I will be in the back giving you advice. This is you life to live. This is your game to play**

^V^

The pinkette's balled fist paused about a few inches away from Karin's face. A total silence broke out in the hall as everyone's eyes was seized upon the fight. No one dare to speak a word or even blink. So scared where they that they might miss something.

Karin stood solid like a statue as she was frozen in fear. Never before had she had someone actually standing up to her. Never before had she planned for this aswell.

Sakura lifted her tilted head to face Karin. A smile on her lips as what Inner would smile at her. The smile was not one for sincerity but one wicked one.

"You know what?" She said still with a wicked smile, as she dropped her balled fist to the sight "You are not worth it. You are not worth the blood, sweat and tears. For far too long I have feared you. But no more. If you so much as lay a finger on me in the future..." Sakura enclosed the distance between herself and the frightened Karin ".. I will make sure to make your worst nightmare comes true" Sakura said and walked away.

The hall filled with people broke out in whispers since they were heavily disappointed, never receiving the fight that they expected. Sakura knew for a fact that she was not going to fight Karin. Not now and not ever. All the time Sakura really and truly believed she was the one at fault. That Sakura was the one with the problems and Sakura believed she was the one with the many insecurities. It took her this long to come to the trues that it was not Sakura that was at fault but Karin. The red haired always picked and pushed on Sakura's buttons to express her own insecurities.

Sakura could not help but smile as she exit the hall, deciding that this was the appropriate time to skip school and go home...

^V^

Arriving home was more then just a blessing but just paradise. Sakura was so happy to kick of the boots she had on and take the dark attire of to dress in her normal clothes. It felt way more comfortable, although she does like the dark attire. She would have to get use to dressing in it. One step at a time.

Sakura grabbed herself a coke and made her way to her computer. She sat down on her chair and pressed a button on the box of her computer to switch it on. She was about to take a sip of her fizzy drink when she noticed a shadow casted on her wall that was moving. A shadow that was not there before.

Calmly she finished her sip of coke and placed it down onto her table. Trying her best not to panic or turn around in her chair for in case the recipient of the shadow was indeed a burglar. She could catch the person of guard.

Her hand moved to the side of her chair where her fingers felt around for her baseball bat she always kept with her for cases like this.

In mere split seconds, Sakura lifted the bat above her head. Both hands gripping on tightly, she turned around and leaped of her chair. Launching the baseball bat at the darkest area of her room where the said person was sitting and waiting for Sakura. Sakura missed the person's head by a few inches since the person ducked and hit some of her own ornaments placed neatly on her bedside table.

Sakura lifted the bat again and made herself ready for a second attack. She will definitely connect with his head the second time. The pinkette squinted with a pure game face on. She was about to launch with more thrust and accuracy when the said person spoke

"Woow. Woow Star Wars. Stop. It's me Itachi"

"Nice try. I don't know anyone by that name. Now tell me how you got in my place. Tell me now or you will loose your head" Sakura said as she rested the baseball bat onto her shoulder, her fingers gripping tighter onto the wooden bat.

"I swear. I brought you home last night after you passed out at Hidan's place. I slept on your couch" Itachi spoke truly as his onyx shaded eyes eyed the bat warrely.

Sakura's eyes squinted even more. Her vision was sort of blurry. Inner always hated the glasses Sakura had to wear and it was really amazing that she got by the whole day at school without the things. But she had to wear them.

Sakura's one hand freed from the bat feeling around the bedside table for her glasses, she quickly placed it on her face. Her vision came into focus. Everything was more clear and so was the handsome man standing in front of her. Tall was the man with the really dark eyes, long velvety black hair hanging loosely around his face. Two lines under his eyes.

This man's face seemed so familiar. Her eyes traveled from his face to the shirt he was wearing.

Star Trek.

All blood drained to her face as she found a new kind of rage filling within her. She was not going to stand around and let the Trekkie make himself comfortable in her house. She will fight. And she will fight for what is right. She launched her bat once again to the man's face.

**A/N:This whole chapter was typed on my phone since my laptop is sick :( **

**Also so sorry about the lateness of the chapter. Updates will take a bit longer untill I can get my laptop by the doctor.**

**Corpsedollie answers reviews.**

***The-Magical-Bookworm Thanks so much for the review**

***la-canelle Thanks so much for the review**

***DiamondForest Thanks for the review. Some people love Sasuke, but this is not a Sasuke fic. It's Akatsuki.**

***Angels Of Crawling Thanks for the update. I always try to update**

***GothicOokami Thanks for the review**

***organizationkhII It does sound a bit schitzo**

***Guest Lmao. So soorrry :)**

***ashleyjohn96 Inner is suppose to be her better self :) or worse. It depends on what way you look at it.**

**Thanks so much for all the reviews, follows and favourites. You all are the only reason I continue **


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Another update from my phone.**

**Gangster Geek**

**Chapter 13**

**By corpsedollie**

"Trekkie. I am so going to kill you. Right here, right now" Sakura screamed as she launched the baseball bat once again towards Itachi's face, and Itachi was lucky enough to miss the shot by a few inches. But other parts of her ornaments was not so lucky, as it shattered into a million pieces when the wooden base connected with some of the porcelain

"Oh yes. And what will you tell the police if I go missing?" Itachi asked innocently as he eyed the bat cautiously.

"I will tell them you tried to break into my house. I am not stupid you know" Sakura said launching the bat to his face. Itachi's face could not move quick enough out of the way but instead he caught the other end of the bat in his hand with a light thud.

"Now would you please stop trying to kill me, Star Wars." Itachi spoke, giving Sakura a deadly and intoxicating glare.

Sakura narrowed her eyes, returning the scolding looks she had been receiving. "Fine"

Itachi tugged on the bat,which they both were holding indicating for Sakura to release. Sakura gave another deadly look into Itachi's way. Times like this she wished her looks could shoot some kind of daggers, before releasing her grip on the bat.

"So what are you doing here anyways? Don't you have a job or something" Sakura asked moving to sit at her table again, grabbing her coke and taking a sip.

"I do. I am just off today. That is the reason why I have not left yet" Itachi said.

"So your plan was to stay here and nearly scare me to death. I don't find that really funny if that ever was a joke" Sakura said. Her fingers moved to her keyboard to type her lengthy password in, before being introduced to her home screen on her computer.

"No. Don't be ridiculous. I just find your place to be much calmer and quiet then the place I hang out. The Jashinist's place could really get busy" Itachi said, taking a seat on the empty chair in Sakura's room "No matter how messy it is.." He said as he picked up a dirty sock from the seat he was sitting and tossing it to the already overloaded laundry basket.

"Well. I am sorry. I was not expecting company" Sakura said with a sarcastic tone of voice.

" I can see that. But shouldn't girls be living clean or something?" Itachi asked, his eyes roaming the rest of the room with disgust. Eyeing all the filth laying around.

Sakura snickered in disbelief "I don't know if you have realized, Trekkie..."Inphasis on the name Trekkie "I am not just simply any girl. I don't go around dressing dolls and dot my 'i's with hearts and stupid stuff like that. I am not just any girl" she said as she faced Itachi. His dark eyes drilling her own emerald ones. His face held no emotion.

"Is that so? So what do you like doing?" He asked clearly amused.

The pinkette smiled "I am glad you asked" she said, turning her gaming chair to face her humongous screen. Her wallpaper having the gold words saying 'Star Wars'. Itachi's eyes twitched slightly at the sight of the huge screen and the in-your-face back ground. He bit his lip and sinking his teeth into his lip, just not to say anything about the golden desktop background..

Sakura moved her cursor to one of the files on the side of her desktop and double clicking it. "I, Mr Trekkie, like to play Zombie War games. Anything Zombie. Any first person view games"

The PC took less then a few seconds before loading up the game, until it was on the main page of said game showing a gory decayed hand with blood drenched all over it, digging it's way out of the soil in the graveyard. Sakura smiled lightly as she loved this game way to much. A red icon on the right hand side of the screen spelled out 'Continue?' And Sakura moved the knife shaped cursor to the icon, clicking it only once before the loading screen came in view again.

Both, Itachi and Sakura sat in mere silence in the few seconds they waited for the game to load up. And soon they were faced with a first person view game. In the left hand of the person's hand was a hand held gun and in the person's right hand was a swiss army knife.

Sakura's hand moved to her gaming pad in red buttons and the other hand to her gaming mouse. She pressed some buttons causing the character on the screen to move forward. Sakura moved to one of the buildings on the screen and she opened the door when all of a sudden a little girl covered in filth and brown decayed skin appeared in front of her. The little girl had blonde pig tails and a white sun dress covered in dried up blood. Sakura clicked a few times on her mouse, releasing some ammo into the dead girl's head.

Sakura was more then surprised when she felt the presence of real person brushing up against her from behind. Her eyes peered at Itachi as his long black hair brushed against her shoulders, sending an immediate shiver down her spine. The smell of his cologne filled her nostrils. Something rather musky. So distracted was she by his close presence that she was not paying attention to where she was going on the game.

"Here. Let me show you something else that is cool in this game" his hands moved to her keyboard and mouse, when Sakura quickly removed her own hands and he maneuvered Sakura's character to do some never-before-seen stunts. Running faster, jabbing differently with the knife and speaking some words, some cussing included.

Itachi chuckled silently at the character as it spoke some foul words at some pedestrians and then some grey brown looking zombies limping their way towards the character. Itachi's warm presence right behind Sakura, brushing up against her so close made her unknowingly blush, blush a furious scarlet red. Something she did not want him to see but she herself could feel.

Sakura pushed her chair out and got up as quickly as possible "You can sit if you want. I want to go fetch some more coke for myself. Is there something you would like to drink?" Sakura asked, rushing her words. The words' speed almost made it sound like an excuse.

"Just a glass of water, please" Itachi said as he shifted into Sakura's leather gaming chair. His hands made its way to the keyboard and mouse and so he started playing, running around the warehouse and killing zombies of all sorts and kinds.

Sakura made her way to her really messy kitchen. Dirty plates and dirty cups were stacked all over the counter between all empty packets of chips and some dirty ramen cups. Sakura took some of the dirt and tossed it in the garbage bin. Before making her way to sit at the kitchen table.

Her mind raced to the moment that just happened. The moment in where Itachi was so close to her, she could smell his strong musky cologne. And at the moment where his hair brushed against her skin, it made a lot of her hair stand up on end in a good way. It also did not help for the fact that Itachi seriously was drop dead handsome.

Sakura shook her head as if to shake the thoughts from her mind. She then got up to get herself a coke and Itachi's glass of water, lucky for her there was at least one clean glass left. Sakura made a mental note to clean up her kitchen some time when she was not as busy.

She quickly moved to her bedroom again where Itachi still sat comfortably in her gaming chair and every few second the speakers would sound out the gunshots of killing the Oh-so-many Zombies. Sakura placed the clean glass of water on the table and made her way to sit on the free chair.

"So what's your plans for the rest of the day?" Sakura asked, leaning back in her chair.

Itachi leaned back in his own chair, releasing the keyboard and mouse before turning to look at Sakura. Deep dark eyes pierced Sakura's emerald once. "Well. Wouldn't you like to know" he said playfully, raising a questioning eyebrow.

Sakura quickly looked away, her cheeks shaded red again "Not that it matters. I just want to know since I have my own things to look to doing. And you are kind of in my way" she lied.

"Well. I will be going then." Itachi said as he got up. He took his water glass and gulped the contents down before moving towards the kitchen.

It was not exactly what Sakura wanted. She wanted him to stay longer. Sometimes it would get lonely inside her apartment. Especially after the death of her parents and the broken friendship between her and Ino (Sakura made a mental note to try and speak to her again. She was indeed on of her oldest and dearest friends. No matter how different they were)

Before Sakura could stop Itachi, she heard the click of her front door and so she was alone in her apartment again. Not even a sadistic Inner to fend for.

"What to do... What to do..." Her mind raced through all the possible activities available in the room of hers.

At that moments that she suddenly remembered having bought herself a new I-Phone. The same phone where she could start chatting on the main websites like mxit (A/N: google it :)) and she was long for considering to create herself a blog account. Something start with expressing her inner and most deepest thoughts.

But first mxit. Onto the chat room where she had met all the crazy people. They must be talking about meeting Inner...

**A/N: Wow. So impressed am I that I finished this in time and it was not even half bad. Pat on the back for me :D**

**Corpsedollie answer reviews**

***la canelle I was first bummed out about my laptop but I seem to update much quicker from my phone. So I might consider this as my medium in the future**

***Angels of Crawling apparently its a big war between the two fandoms... My personal favorite is naturally Star ... Lmao... No really its Star Wars**

***GothicOokami As long as you guys understood what was going on. Understand the battle between Inner and Sakura. :)**

*** DiamondForest I am sooo sorry. I did not mean to make it sound mean. I was more agreeing with you that the Sasuke and Inner moment was ubber cute but not a lot of people like Sasuke... Sadly... I don't really mind him but he always seem to be the villain in my stories :( sorry Sasuke-kun. I know how hard you have had it. **

***ashleyjohn96 Yes. Sakura is still yet to find out**

***The-Magical-Bookworm Thanks for the review**

***love-the-naruto-hoties wow. Thanks for that combination review. Really made my day. As to all the reviews always makes my day**

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews. You guys are too awesome. Can I ask you guys to rate this fic out of 10 - 10 being the best. Thanks for all the support. You guys make it the best to write. I love the writing.**

**Any of you have tumblr or twitter accounts I can follow... Always looking for new friends,**


	14. Chapter 14

**Gangster Geek**

**Chapter 14**

**By corpsedollie**

Typing

Frowning

Typing a bid more.

Hand grabbing the red coke tin and finishing the contents.

Sakura's experience today on the mxit chat site was more then just awkward. It was just plain and simple weird. A weird that she seemed to grow so fond of.

Her fingers hovered over the keyboard, she bit her lip as her mind traced through some phrases to type.

**(F)ArukasB-) has entered the room**

**JashinFOREVER:** So we are having the meeting tonight?

**JashinFOREVER:** Fuck. Someone else came in the room. I thought you guys made it a private chat room...

**Sharingan22:** Chat now. I am almost home...

**JashinFOREVER:** Where have you been?

**Art_is_a_bang:** So how about that girl with the pink hair last night. The most wildest chick I've ever seen.

**Lollipop8**: She scares Tobi. She really scares Tobi.

Sakura felt her heart clinch slightly at the sight of these words. Inner was still a part of her. It's not always nice to hear that you are not being like by someone else

Sakura was about to read on to the comments posted about her when a sudden knock on her front door caught her attention. Sighing in deep irritation, she got up and walked towards her front door.

"Who is it?" She asked not even attempting to be polite to the receiver end of the door.

"Could you please open up. It's me Ino" a familiar female voice spoke.

The mere sound of Sakura's former friend caught her of guard, wiping all irrational emotions away. And replaced it with pure shock. As soon as she heard her voice she moved at it to unlock her front door.

True to her own word, there stood the blond hair and blue eyed female looking back at her. She had a couple of packets in her hands.

"Come in, come in" Sakura said as she moved way for Ino to enter the apartment.

"We need to talk" Ino said, she moved to the kitchen to place the packets she was carrying "I brought us some wine. I know we are not suppose to drink this stuff..." She took the bottle of white wine out of the packet and placed into the fridge "... But I thought it would be better to try our first time drinking with someone we know"

Sakura could feel her heart clinch within her midst. She knew during the time Inner was in control of her body, that she had the first taste of alcohol. Sakura could not herself recall what the stuff tasted like but she knew if it was taken in big quantities that it would turn herself into a completely different person.

She gave a polite smile "Sure, why not. But I don't have wine glasses so I hope you don't mind drinking out of normal water glasses" Sakura said as she was about to fetch said glasses.

"One step ahead of you" Ino said as she grabbed two wine glasses out of her packed of everything " I know you don't have these so I stole these from my mom's. We can drink wine in style" Ino said with a smile.

"Like real 17 year old should" Sakura added.

They looked at each other before bursting out in a fit of laughter. Sakura felt all despair and loneliness fade away. Sometimes it was just good laughing. Especially if it was with her best friend.

After 5 minutes or so of non stop laughing and wiping some tears of laughter. They stopped too look at each other. It was within that moment they realized that how much they have missed out and how much they have missed each other.

^V^

A dark room with just about nothing was filled with nine people sitting in a circle. It was times during the meeting when some of them got so bored and started working on there phones and some other just read book. Always during the time when the leader decided to take his time to get to the meeting.

"Where the fuck is he?. He always makes us wait. I hate waiting" Hidan said in annoyance. He was busy polishing the blades of his three bladed scythe. It was almost to the point to looking brand new.

"Yeah. I can never finish the tasks he gives us since he waists our time, un" Deidara said, massaging some fresh white clay in his hand. The other group members remained silent.

"If you don't want to be part of the organization, then you are more then welcome to leave..."

The whole room's eyes focused to the extra person whom entered the meeting room. His bright orange hair stood all on end and his piercings through his nose was more then just intimmidating.

A sweat dropped on Deidara's forehead at the sound of the leader's voice. He did not at all expect the leader this soon.

"But might I suggest that it would be the last time you will ever see day light" Pein said as he moved to empty seat at the head of the table. Zetsu on his left hand and Konan on his right hand side.

Deidara bit his lip as he fought the urge to fight back but rested back in his chair as indication that he was not going anywhere.

"Well. Now that we are all here., the meeting can start" Pein said as he himself rested back in his seat "Deidara. How's the explosives coming along for the operation. Do we have enough?" Pein asked as he turned to face the blonde.

"We have more then enough, un" Deidara spoke, excited as the conversation was placed on his favorite topic "we have enough to blow it this whole city" Deidara said with a certain twinkle in his eye.

"Good. Good. Well. Two ton of clay explosives would be enough" Pein turned to Itachi, whose eyes was not focused on the leader but instead on his phone "And Itachi..." Itachi did not stir "how's the ..."

"The cop's don't know anything. I have lured them away from the scene. So they won't be at the scene when it happens"

Pein was used to Itachi's rude interruption and was more then pleased as Itachi was finished. " Good. And the getaway cars has been settled. So all we have to do is wait for exactly a week's time to let the operation commence."

"Is everyone else ready for this operation? It will be our biggest one to date?" Pein asked making eye contact with each and every member. Whom all nodded in response

" Meeting dismissed"

^V^

"Mmm. This wine really starts growing on you after the third glass" Ino said as she sipped cautiously on said wine glass like it was hot.

"Yeah. Can I top you up?" Sakura asked as she was filling her own glass, Ino pushed her glass forward and Sakura poured the rest of content into Ino's half full glass.

"So tell me... Why were we fighting?" Ino asked, her words was a bit slurred..

"Honestly. I really can't remember. I think I am just glad we are speaking again. We really should not be fighting" Sakura said as she raised her glass as if to make a speech.

At that moment a knock came from the front door. A knock to startle both girls.

"Who could that be? I am not expecting anyone" Sakura said, she got up and placed her wine glass on the table.

She moved to the front door shortly followed by Ino hot on her heals. Sakura opened the door and there stood the man with the long raven hair and deep dark eyes. Itachi with a wicked smile playing on his lips.

"Sakura... I didn't know you ordered a stripper? It's fine. I'll take him" Ino said as she grabbed on Itachi's arm and pulling the surprised man into the building.

**A/n: I am sooOooooooooo sorry this is late and not of my best work yet. I just felt a bit depro lately and no inspiration came to me. Please forgive me and review.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Gangster Geek **

**Chapter 15**

**By corpsedollie**

Sakura felt her whole body drain of blood, her face turning into white as her drunk friend attempted throwing herself at the dark Uchiha.

"Uh Ino. That is not a stripper. I would not order something like that to begin with. You know me better then that"

Ino was sitting on one of Sakura's dinning chairs with an annoyed Itachi in front of her. Ino was rather quick and handsy at taking of the poor man's clothes. She even got as far as taking of his shirt.

As embarrassed and shy as Sakura always was, her own emerald eyes just could not help but roam the shirt less Itachi's upper body. And my, what an upper body it was. His lean body was not as lean as it appeared to be when said clothes was on. The man had some muscle to his arms and rippled muscles on his abs and very toned body. Sakura could feel her cheeks turning into a bright red as she just could not tear her eyes away from his sweet sweet body.

Her eyes roamed from bottom to top, towards Itachi's face. And like a dear caught in the headlights, Sakura only then realized that Itachi was observing her, observing him. A small and sedusive smirk crept to the corner of his lips.

"Like what you see?" Itachi purred.

"Don't be stupid" Sakura murmured, looking away from him to avoid her blush being seen "Why are you here?"

Itachi moved to grab his shirt which was tossed on one of the chair and put it on, whilst Ino was attempting to open another wine bottle.

"I was bored, so I figured I could drop by" Itachi replied.

"And what makes you think we want you here?" Sakura hissed, she was not as intoxicated as what Ino was but she did indeed feel braver then the usual.

"Because..." Itachi grabbed inside one of the bags he was carrying "... I got a game that you might like. It only gets released next week."

Sakura's eyes grew wide on shock "The new Ninja Fighter VII. How in the world did you get this?" Sakura screamed in pure excitement, she moved towards Itachi to grab said game out of his hands. He playfully tugged the game into the air, out of Sakura's reach.

"One of the perks of working in a gaming shop is to get the early releases even before they get released. Now what do I get for bring you this awesome brand new game?" Itachi asked with a sadistic smile.

"How about..." Sakura thought a bit "...I don't kick you where it hurts" Sakura smiled back. Her cards in her hands being more powerful then Itachi's.

Itachi was silent for a bit, before he lowered the game into Sakura's grubby hands. So eager was Sakura to play this game that she nearly forgot about the other person in the room. Ino whom was so hard working at trying to open the wine bottle was almost at the verge of passing out.

"Eeeeek. I was so looking forward to playing this game and to actually have it now makes me a very happy girl" Sakura said. She pulled out the game station she loved so much and open the new game to place it into her game station.

Itachi moved to make himself comfy on one of the dark couches. As he waited for the game to start up.

Ino was almost to the point of passing out. At this point all the wine she had consumed hit her and she was even struggling to keep her own head up. Sakura noticed this and moved to her friend's aid.

"Ino. Let me take you to sleep a bit on my bed?" Sakura offered. Ino was about to protest but Sakura did not want to hear anything about it. She grabbed Ino under her arm and as she attempted to stand on her own two wobbly feet. After 5 minutes of struggling, pushing and pulling, Ino was finally in Sakura's bed with a small bucket on the side for wine that decided to come back up again.

Sakura was super happy to make it back to her game again.

"So is the controls the same as the previous versions?' Sakura asked as she planted herself right next to Itachi. So close was she to him that she could smell his alluring and yet familiar musky aftershave.

"Yes. They won't simply change the controls easily." Itachi spoke as an expert.

The screen came up where Sakura and Itachi had to pick their character they want to play with. Sakura went for her all time favorite guy that looks like Bruce Lee in a way. He had the dorky bowl haircut and the all too familiar yellow jumpsuit on.

"Aaah nice choice" Itachi praised Sakura.

"Yeah. He might not have a lot of special abilities but he makes up for it in his strength and speed" Sakura said since she felt this fighter was the best for fighting with.

Itachi's cursor moved to a small japanese looking girl dressed into Harajuko attire.

"How come you choose her... She is cheap. I mean her fighting style is too cheap" Sakura asked, really disliking the said character with all her cute panda bears she is able to summon.

First match.

Sakura was able to beat Itachi's girly character almost to the point of K.O but at the end the girl summons a panda which pounced on Sakura's Bruce Lee look alike character and munched onto his face. So close was Sakura's victory but yet so far away.

At the defeat of her character, Sakura screamed out in make belief agony.

"I will avenge myself. You hear me" Sakura announced as if it was her family name she had to honor.

Back to the character selection screen and Sakura grabbed onto her controller tighter then the usual. She waited for the dear Mr. Itachi to pick his next character which was an old man. A really old man wearing a traditional japanese suite. He had a long white beard and long white hair. He almost seemed like a Santa Clause. But a much skinnier version of him.

Sakura smiled wickedly as she knew how to counter attack this person. She knew which person to choose to fight against this Japanese Santa Clause. Sakura moved the cursor on the game to a man that seemed well in his forties and also seemed to be a member of the Yakuza (Japanese mafia) with a long black braided ponytail and a red colored suite on.

"So are you up for a little wajor?" Itachi asked before starting the game.

"You can't win against me in a second time. The first time was a hoax" Sakura replied.

"Then you should have no problem placing this bet on me" Itachi said.

"Okay. What is your proposal?" Sakura asked.

"Well. Let's see. If I win, you get to give me kiss on the lips. A kiss lasting longer then 20 seconds. If you win, you simply don't have to kiss me?" Itachi said with his all to familiar sadistic smile.

"No. That is just stupid. I don't want to take part in this" Sakura huffed tossing the controller on to the coffee table and crossing her arms like she was a little child.

"What? Are you a chicken? I guess you are not as good as I thought. You don't even have faith in your own abilities" Itachi teased... "And you did pick a good character this time. One I am sure would win"

Sakura remained silent for a while. Considering the offer in her mind. She really did not want to loose against him. Other wise she would have to give him a kiss but other wise the character that she picked was like the weakness of Itachi's character. She was sure enough to win against this Itachi.

With a smile in satisfaction (More to herself then Itachi) Sakura grabbed the controller from the table and so Itachi fought against Sakura for the title to be the winner and more for the kiss.

Sakura was so happy at the end of the 2 minute match when she was claimed as the champion. Sakura beat Itachi hands down.

"No kiss for you Itachi-kun" she said fist bumping in

"Yes... Too bad for me" Itachi said sarcastically.

Third match.

Sakura moved to a woman with a leather suite on. Her body movements resembled something of that of a snake... She was a very attractive woman and Itachi cleared his throat as Sakura selected the person. Itachi picked a normal police man as his person. And so the fight started. Sakura laid in some good punches causing Itachi's green progress bar to lower.

Punches were thrown and kicks where laid. In the end Itachi came out victorious by far. Sakura did not stand a chance.

"You cheated!" Sakura accused Itachi. She never was a gracious winner and always was a sore looser. She jumped up realizing soon what the prize was at her loosing this match.

"Aaaah shame. I didn't know you were a sore looser like this." Itachi said as he himself got up.

"You seem thirsty. Can I get you something to drink? Maybe some of the nice wine that Ino brought over?" Sakura said. With quick ninja reflexes she moved to the kitchen. She would have to avoid the not earned kiss from the drop dead gorgeous Itachi.

In the kitchen she grabbed a normal glass and poured the wine. Unknowingly she was cornered by Itachi. He enclosed the distant between them and soon Sakura felt herself dizzy by the strong musky smell of his aftershave.

His dark eyes gazed upon her own green ones and she could easily feel his breath lingering on her skin. He leaned in for a much awaited kiss. A kiss where Sakura could not avoid, it does not matter how hard she tried.

Soon his lips crashed into hers and that was when Sakura could not fight back anymore but just melt into his form, kissing him back.

She could not resist. Her body was disobeying her mind. The man's lips was warm. Warm on her lips and she almost felt her legs give in by his touch.

As if saved by the bell, her phone buzzed in her pocket and her Star Wars soundtrack played out loud filling the silent room with her favorite soundtrack.

Sakura finally gathered enough strength to push Itachi away and grab her phone in her pocket. The screen of her phone held a number she did not recognize, deciding it might be an emergency she pressed the green button on her phone and answered "Hello?"

"Hello Pinky! It's Hidan, do you remember me?"

**A/N: Sorry. No corpsedollie reviews again. Love you guys for the reviews and want more! They make me continue.**

**Also I did not reread this chapter so there might be some mistakes.**

**Also. I have a new YOTUTUBE DIY channel. Please search for SewLeigh**

**If you subscribe to my channel I will subscribe back... The channel is still in the new so I am trying to make it pretty famouse. Be one of the first to be the subscribers..**

**Arigatou.**

**And review**


	16. Chapter 16

**Gangster Geek**

**Chapter 16**

**By corpsedollie**

Restaurant.

Coffee shop.

School.

Cafeteria.

So many places Sakura could've been at. So many places that could've been more perfect then this point , time and place. But as faith would have it, she was here.

Cornered in the kitchen, with a phone by her ear with a gorgeous man on the other end of the line. And right in front of her, physically was there a tall dark and rather handsome man cornering her. Both his hands on either side of her holding on to the kitchen cupboards. Basically blocking her from ever escaping.

His beautiful face held a sadistic smile. More sadistic then any other smile she had ever seen... It was almost as if she was lured in by his looks. Almost to the point where she forgot that there was someone else on the other side of the cell phone she held to her ear.

"Helloooooo pinky?" Hidan called through the phone when he realized after more then just a few seconds that there was no answer "Fuck. I lost her. The fucking bitch hung up on me"

"Uh hello. How you doing?" Sakura replied, ignoring the last comment he made. Her eyes was locked with Itachi's dark ones whilst speaking with Hidan over the phone. It was one difficult task to do but not impossible. Two gorgeous men on either side of her senses.

" Pinky. I thought you hung up on me." Hidan said with a slight chuckle realizing she might have overheard his previous statement. Sakura could hear he was trying to brush it of though.

"Hey. How did you get this number. I don't recall ever giving it to you" Sakura asked, her eye contact finally broke with Itachi's.

Itachi himself knew this, since he much enjoyed making the girl flustered beyond words. His left hand moved from the counter to move and touch Sakura's side causing her to yelp in utter surprise.

"Well. You see I took it from Itachi's phone. He had your number first. And I was like fuck, we are such good friends. I might aswell make you a fuck buddy" Hidan said followed by some manic laughter "No I am just joking about that last part. Unless you wanna be fuck buddies?"

Sakura was half surprised at Hidan's statement. She did not know how to reply without honestly hurting his feelings. So she decided just to leave the question all together.

Sakura chuckled lightly "What is the point of this call?" She asked sounding a bit rude. But Itachi's hands that kept on creeping closer to her body and his own body enclosing the distance made it very difficult not to be on edge. Sakura needed to end the conversation on the phone as soon as possible.

"Well. I was wondering if you want to go out tonight. I know it's a bit late but I an fucking bored and there is nothing else to do." Hidan replied.

Sakura glanced at her clock and realized it was about 10 at night. He was right. It was a bit late for a sudden date. And she felt rather tired (drinking wine does that to a person) but it might be fun. She worked out the pro's and con's in her mind and decided in the end against it.

"Maybe tomorrow night. I am rather tired tonight. I don't really feel like going out" Sakura said as she sort of lied.

"Aaa ah. Come on... Don't be such a fucking wet blanket" Hidan said jokingly "Maybe I should come to you and do some funky stuff" Hidan said again as he laughed berserk.

"Bye. Speak to you tomorrow" Sakura said not joining into what ever was funny to Hidan. Nothing humorous.

Sakura flipped her phone closed and placed it back in her pocket. As soon as she did so, Itachi placed his other hand on other side of Sakura's hip and sort of pulled her in for a kiss. An aggressive one. More aggressive then the other one.

Sakura wanted to fight back. All of her nerves in her whole body was set to program her limbs to fight back. But it was as if her brain just froze or was just working way to fast for her body. It was as if she noun function as she could feel Itachi's breath tracing the skin on her face. This feeling made all her hair stand on end.

It was as if the kiss was happening in slow motion and just before Sakura went numb and want to be taken in by this man holding her.

Another voice from a completely different person caused Itachi to immediately let go of Sakura all together.

"My goodness. I had way to much to drink" Ino said as she was holding on to Sakura's fridge for standing support. It would be appear that she still was intoxicated. She was struggling to stand on her own and needed the support of most of the furniture who would come in her way.

Ino opened the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water and gulped it down without even thinking (A/n: Alcohol hangover makes you extremely thirsty afterwards)

Sakura's eyes moved to the other side of the room where Itachi was standing and working on his phone. Not even paying attention to what Sakura or Ino was doing. Sakura herself could feel all her feeling grow back in her body. Her own legs weren't even as wobbly as they were before. The kiss she wanted so badly the second time, the one that her body so yearned for never happened.

"Well. I have to go. I have other stops to go to" Itachi said as he placed his phone back into his jean pocket. He moved back to Sakura's side and gave her a small hug. He then placed his hand on Sakura's bushy bubble gum pink hair and pulled her in for a kiss, placed on her forehead.

A blush grew on her face. Violent red. But a smile also grew on her lips.

Sakura could feel a small emotion grew within her. It was warm, like a fire on a snowy day. She could feel she was starting to like this guy. Way too much.

And within seconds Itachi left Sakura's apartment. Leaving the two girl alone in the kitchen. Nothing left with just their mere thoughts of what just happened.

"Woooweeeee. He is Sooo sexy" Ino finally said as she grabbed another bottle of water and finishing it.

A/N: Sorry for the short chapter but I don't think I will be able to update on xmas date. And I wanted to give you guys a fluffy xmas gift.

Thanks for all the support this year and I hope you guys have an awesome xmas!

Love you guys to max :D


	17. Chapter 17

**Corpsedollie: is there anyone that wants to do some fanart for this fic?**

**Kakuzu: At a price, of course?**

**Corpsedollie: How about I try my best to keep the chapters over 2000 words and publicity.**

**Gangster Geek**

**Chapter 17**

**By corpsedollie**

Morning.

Sakura woke up with the sun shining into her room and onto her face. A small sharp pain pierced her frontal lobe.

"Uggggh" Sakura whined. Her mouth tasted like cotton. One of the symptoms she seemed to dislike after drinking.

Sakura slowly got up, sitting in an upright position is when the small piercing discomfort in her frontal lobe jammed to the way back of her head. The pain was unreal. And something she did not easily want to feel again. With that mentally said, she made a mental note of not drinking anytime soon again. Or not until she is legal. A promise to herself more then anything else.

Sakura moved her legs out of her bed,just to be next to Ino's face. Ino was sleeping on the floor with her made shift bed made out of blankets and big pillows. Ino pulled her face in her sleep in some sort of disgust as she took a good whiff of Sakura's feet. Ino gave a small whine and then turned around and started to lightly snore again.

Sakura lightly tiptoed around Ino's sleeping body before emerging victoriously at her bedroom door. Smiling at her awesome skill, Sakura turned around and walked to her kitchen.

It was the throbbing and piercing pain in her frontal lobe that caused her site to be less then worse. Usually even without her glasses she was able to make her way to the kitchen and place the spare glasses she had in the kitchen on.

But now...

...She was not that lucky.

Her shortness in sight and eagerness to get to the kitchen caused her to bump into someone that was in her house. Another person besides for Ino was in her house. The bump against the person made her fall to the floor.

"Uuuuh fuck. I am sorry, pinky" said a rather all to familiar voice. To familiar and recent for Sakura's liking. To sudden indeed.

"Uh. My glasses. I need my glasses" Sakura yelped as she herself tried to get up.

"Yes. Fuck. Here it is..." Sakura heard a ruffling notice before her glasses was placed on her nose.

Her site readjusted before focusing on the other person in front of her. At first she could not recognise the person standing in front of her. She did recognize the voice and the words the person always used (the constant swearing) but she did not recognize him at first. He had the same violet eyes but his silver hair standing in all directions and loosely hanging around his face.

"Hidan?" Sakura asked questioningly.

"Yeah. Who else would it be" he asked shocked.

"You look different" Sakura said as she investigated the rest of Hidan.

The rest of Hidan...

Let us define the rest of Hidan.

He had no shirt and but only a towel. His toned fit body was dripping in water as he did not completely dry his own body of.

Nosebleed!

Sakura could feel her face warming up. A blush forming on the whole front of her identity.

"Wh...wh... Why are you in a towel?" Sakura asked trying her best not to faint at the sight.

'I shouldn't have asked for my glasses' she thought inwardly.

"Well. Yeah. My place is crowded with people again. And itachi gave me your address..."

"You stole it?" Sakura interrupted Hidan.

Hidan cleared his throat "Ahem. Yes. I stole it. And I thought you might not mind me showering here at your place. I know you don't mind since we are such good friends" Hidan grabbed Sakura's hand and in a quick instant pulled her in a standing position and then Hidan pulled Sakura into a hug.

Sakura still had her pajamas on and Hidan was still slightly wet. In the progress of the hug, Sakura herself got some wetness on her. And as soon as Hidan realized this he released Sakura.

"So what's for breakfast? I am fucking starving" Hidan asked.

Sakura moved to kitchen shortly followed by Hidan. The first thing on her list to get was the freaking aspirin. Her head was pounding. It was pounding so badly. She. Could feel her headache turn into somewhat of a nausea. And of all things now, she did not want to vomit. To vomit is one of the most unattractive things.

She looked through one of the cupboards for some aspirin and was surprised to find it quickly. She popped two of the white pills and downed it with water.

"Pinky. Here I am talking smack and you have a headache. Sit down..." Hidan said as he pushed Sakura down on one of the kitchen chairs "... Let me make you my fucking best ever breakfast and coffee too boot" Hidan said as he first of all tightened the towel around his midst.

And then started with the breakfast. First he made Sakura a cup of coffee. A coffee that almost could blow her brains out. She enjoyed it so much while watching the man cook.

And sometimes she would laugh at him as he cursed at himself. Frying bacon shirtless was a death sentence for any bar skinned man.

But the point where she nearly herself fainted was when Hidan had his hands all on deck frying the eggs, spatula in the one hand and frying pan in the other hand.

Hidan's towel slipped to the ground. It was as if it happened in slow motion. His skin showing more and more and then he was in his full birthday suite in front of her.

His toned firm ass was staring Sakura right in the face. He was about to turn around but at that moment Sakura fainted. Into darkness she went...

^V^

"Pinky... Pinky..."

She could hear a voice calling her name.

The voice sounded so distant and far away but at the same time it sounded like it was right in front of her.

She could feel warm and big hands on her legs and then another cold and on her cheeks.

'What the hell just happened? Should I open my eyes. Will it be difficult?. Maybe I should. Maybe it's safe to open my eyes'

Green eyes fluttered open and was warmed with the sight of Hidan fully clothed and his hair gelled back. (A/n: aaaaah. I like no gell hair Hidan) and Ino standing right next to him. In her pajamas and loose hair

"Pinky. You shouldn't just faint like that. You almost gave me a fucking heart attack" Hidan said as he pulled Sakura up to sit.

"Yeah. You shouldn't just faint like that" Ino said. "After all. This man made us an awesome breakfast. It's really rude just to faint like that."

Sakura was not in the mood to talk back. In fact she was not in the mood to talk at all. So she silently got up and went sit at the table. She grabbed a plate and dished herself some of the yummy food that was nicely displayed in front of her.

"Are you okay, Sakura. You don't feel dizzy or anything?" Ino asked as she came to sit next to Sakura at the table.

Sakura stuffed her mouth full of some of the scrambled eggs before shaking her head in a 'no' indication. Sakura then continued chewing on the wonderful food.

"Leave Pinky in peace, Blue eyes. She is enjoying the fucking awesome food that I made her" Hidan said as he dished himself a over full plate of food.

Ino bit her lip clearly worried but it was when Sakura gave her a small but gentle smile, that she smiled back. She then grabbed her own plate and dished up herself a plate of food.

The three people at the table continued to eat in silence. The only noises to be heard was that of the clinking of cutlery and chewing of teeth.

After a few moments of the silence in eating, they finally finished.

"So what's your plans for the day, Pinky?" Hidan asked as he leaned back in his chair. Resting the back of his head in his hands. He always had a sadistic smile on his face. Like he would kill you in a second without second guessing the decision.

"Well. Just working on my computer most of the day. I am not really in the mood to do anything" Sakura said as she sipped on her coffee.

"Yeah. I have to help my mother out at her shop. So I will be leaving soon" Ino said as she grabbed the dirty plates.

She then made herself handy and started washing the dishes. This was always like her to be the super clean and super neat freak. Especially when it come to Sakura's place.

"Fuck. I hope you don't mind me staying with you here, I have nothing else to do. And sometimes my own apartment can bore my fucking brains out of my skull" Hidan said, with a small smile.

Sakura contemplated this for a long while. She just sat there in silence just simply sipping his coffee and not opening her eyes. The sight was somewhat scary and Hidan almost started wondering if she heard him in the first place. And then...

"Fine. But you must not bother me. And don' talk a lot" Sakura said as she seemed to have been enjoying her own silence of no people around her and being somewhat alone.

"Woow. We are going to have so much fun. We can play a lot of games, since I hear you seem to love games and a lot of other thing" Hidan rambled.

After a few seconds, Ino left the room and came back with her luggage "Well. I will have to depart you. My mom's most probably beyond angry for me being late" Ino said as she moved in to give Sakura a hug and a wave good bye towards Hidan and so she departed.

Sakura was really planning on the whole day, doing her own thing. She had plans for the day and did not want to waste any daylight. So she got herself a tin of coke and made herself rather cozy in front of her PC. Hidan grabbed a chair for himself and came to sit next to Sakura.

His violet eyes was observing every movement Sakura made.

Sakura was going into websites that Hidan has never seen before. And by the looks of all the passwords that Sakura had to type in, it seemed like Sakura was really not suppose to be in there.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Hidan asked when his curiosity could not be contained any longer.

It was then that Hidan could've sworn he saw an evil twinkle in Sakura's eye. Evilest he has ever seen in a woman.

" I am hacking into the government profiles. Now we can see if this Aliens other people always speak about, really exists"

Hidan started laughing. Even he knew that it was some kind of fairy tail. Aliens. It's the funniest thing ever. How could such ugly thing exist.

"Wooowweeee. That's the best joke I heard all day" he said as his laughter finally seized and he realized Sakura was giving him an extremely dirty look.

It was when Hidan refocused his eyes to the screen that his eyes nearly popped out of his skull in pure shock. There was the photos on the highly confidential government website. The government logo was in the upper right corner of the photo (Hidan knew the logo. He has seen it a couple of times before and only a certain amount of people who actually saw the said logo aswell)

And there on a surgical table laid a small green man, with long arms and long fingers. He had pitch black eyes and a big bold head. The thing could've been in a movie. But it wasn't.

It was right at that moment that Hidan got an idea. An idea that had nothing to do about the green man sitting in front of him but more in the lines about the crime they were about to commit in about one weeks time.

**A/N: A full 2000 word chapter as I usually promise. Sorry about the short chapters I gave in the past but this one should make up for it!**

**Oe oe oe! 4 January is ma Birthday! Hope to see a lot of reviews as a gift *Hint-Hint*. It would be nice. **

**And thank you for all the reviews I had received in the past. It makes my day when they are all super positive!**

**Corpsedollie answers reviews (finally-_-)**

**-Nee-han93** I hope this one beats the last one

-**DiamondForest** Thanks so much for the awesome awesome review

**-Colourful Concoction** Thanks so much. My english is not that perfect. I still have some grammar errors that need to be corrected

**-Wuph** I always try my best for an Tuesday update

**-organizationkhII** It always makes me happy to see my regulars reviewing.


	18. Chapter 18

**Gangster Geek**

**Chapter 18**

**By corpsedollie**

"I am telling you, she is perfect for the job. She knows all the shit about the computers more then anyone else that I know" Hidan said, trying his best to keep his voice as calm and suddle as possible. But could not hide his excitement any longer.

Pein remained silent for a while. And then the little while turned into a big while. To the point where Hidan almost wondered if Pein put down on him. But it wasn't anything like that. The breathing was a clear sign that he was contemplating... Contemplating Hidan's decision. And his trust in people. And also made him wonder how reliable Hidan could be when it comes to people.

"Fine. You could bring her in. We will set up a little test for her before we make the final decision" Pein said. His word were final as he put down the phone and the dialing tone rang within Hidan's ear.

Hidan felt a small sensation breeding within his midst. The one feeling of excitement. For he would have to be part of one of the biggest jobs they will have to do and then the other things was that the one person that is becoming close to one of his favorites would be part of this big job. It was like a really nice dream coming true. And he only had Jashin to thank for his great blessings.

Great blessing they were indeed.

All he had to do now was to convince Sakura into doing this job with him. One easy task it would seem, easy with the strong power of persuasion. Since Sakura was a very hard headed and more stubborn person then anything else.

Hidan entered Sakura's bedroom where she was busy on her computer, with some kind of brutal game. Blood was flying everywhere and severed limbs detached from there bodies was spread all around the place. None of which really seemed to fit together.

Hidan was more puzzling his words in the right order to make sure he could get Sakura to definitely do the job he thought in his mind she was right for.

"Pinky. You wouldn't be interested in fixing this one computer back at my place? If you fix this one, I will give you an opportunity to work on another computer you won't even want to resist" Hidan said, placing a very irresistible grin after words. And so he waited for the pinkette's answer.

The small seconds that ticked on by seemed to be taken forever since he was just waiting for her answer like any normal person would.

Sakura took a deep breath, her finger never ever resting on the keyboard. In fact it would've seemed that she was killing way more things on the game. Way more bodies just flying around.

She took a small breath before responding with a small "No"

It was that No that made Hidan felt like he was wacked in the face with a baseball bat. Straight in the eyes and just enough to cover the nose.

"No? Why no" Hidan asked, more then just dumb struck.

"Because it won't be worth my time" Sakura deadpanned.

Hidan was more than just taken aback by this girl. And he also was more than shocked that this girl had such a clean poker face. Which made the next thing he would say so much more vital to what he wanted.

Hidan casually stood up and moved to one of Sakura's shelf's containing most of her action figures placed next to each other in a neat row. He observed them with a really keen eye. But was more having a war with himself within his mind.

"Fuck. Just as I expected" Hidan said, forcing to keep the smile to grow on his face "You won't be able to do it anyways. Woman never was good with computers. Never was and never will be"

He stayed silent for a moment, waiting...hoping for the answer he knew only how she would respond too.

And then...

"Are you really suggesting that a guy can fix a computer then girls?" Sakura asked with a raised eyebrows. She used a indication finger to push her glasses up on the bridge of her nose. Her cool, calm and collected exterior made hard to tell that she was rather aggravated within.

"There are just something that guys can do it better. Girls should just stay in the kitchen where they belong" Hidan said scratching on the wound a little bit more.

'I'll show you. I am better then any guy you will find" she said as she brushed her bubble gum pink hair behind her one ear.

"Okay then. Let's get going" Hidan said. It was about here he grabbed onto Sakura's arm and loosely tugged on her.

"Fine! Just don't tug on me like this" Sakura said, trying to pull her arm back.

^V^

Small balls of white explosive clay was being rolled in the blond man with extremely feminine hands. All though dainty hands like his would be frowned upon in normal society, hour was plenty sure that he was all male that he could be.

Deidara placed a small pile of the very destructive explosive clay upon the neat pile he already formed. Sweat forming around his brow as he placed the clay so gently on the neatly formed pile. It was single patch that as short to his already explosive and awesome art.

His sky blue eyes scanned towards the statue he sculpted earlier the day. The statue to capture the magnificent that he would consider to be his muse. The statue that is the pinkette, Sakura. He could not say why or how but she has captured the strings of his heart and is playing with it. All day an all night. At times he could not sleep due to her beauty of an image being imprinted his brain.

A knock on his room door dragged him out of his daydreaming gaze.

"What do you want, hn" Deidara yelled at the door with his face in an angered expression as if though he could see what was happening on the other side of his room door.

The room door opened slowly and Sasori emerged from the other side of the door. His own eyes scanned Deidara's clay splattered room in pure silence. His eyes then froze also on the artwork that is Sakura.

"Looks just like her" he said indicating towards the statue.

Deidara remained silent for a few seconds. His eyes also fixed on the statue.

"What do you want?" Deidara asked, he grabbed an extra piece of explosive clay. Gently massaging between his fingers.

Sasori leaned into the room more "I just wanted to let you know that She will be here soon. Hidan will be bringing her" Sasori said. His voice had a hint of what seemed to be some type of joy.

A spark lid within Deidara to drag him out of his blue streak. He jumped up as the bolt ran through his body and without any hesitation passed Sasori on his way out.

He knew for one thing that he needed to see her again.

^V^

Being dragged to a rather distant location really was not Sakura's idea of how to spend the rest of her day that she already planned for it to just have some coke, noodles and some ass kicking zombie game or watching the Star Wars for the umpteenth time. But no! She gets dragged to the location to fix a man with rather devilish good looks computer. That didn't seem like fun at all. But what was she to do. Spending the afternoon with him, would not hurt in the least bit.

The silver haired man mounted his beast of a bike, placed his own helmet on before handing Sakura the extra helmet.

For but a few seconds she did hesitate. It was a just a few split seconds before something within her forced her to grab the helmet; the thing that was suppose to protect her head from the surface of the road if they were ever to come in an accident.

The pinkette bit her lip and pulled/pushed the helmet over her messy pink hair.

For some strange reason she felt like she had done this before.

De cha-vu as some might like to call it. Deciding it was a rather strange feeling-she just brushed it off and hopped on top of the bike and grabbed around Hidan's rather firm waist.

It was then that the rumble of the bike's engine started between Sakura's legs...


	19. Chapter 19

**Gangster Geek**

**Chapter 19**

**By corpsedollie**

Sakura was never happier to arrive at the destination since she herself was not completely use to the extreme speeds that Hidan was getting them into. And Sakura could almost swear she heard not once but twice the siren of a traffic cop signaling Hidan to slow down, which he never did. He actually accelerated at those given times.

Also at the times when Hidan accelerated his bike to go faster, Sakura could not help but clinch on tighter around the silver haired man's waist. The feeling of her life depending entirely on the driver of the bike rumbling beneath her made her completely aware of the fact that she was almost helpless at that stage.

When the beast of a bike came to a standstill at one of the houses that did not seem at all familiar to Sakura, she just gave a deep sigh of relief for she can finally dismount the machine she would easily consider as a deathtrap. Hidan dismounted his bike in one easy quick movement where he helped Sakura off on the other hand. Sakura took of her helmet before handing it to Hidan.

It was then that Sakura noticed a very peculiar smile from the silver haired man. The type of smile he was trying to hide from Sakura but at the same time wanted her to see. There was not better way of describing it.

"What?" Sakura asked, now also curious to what happened to be so funny.

"You liked what you felt?" Hidan asked with his ever so sadistic smile playing at the corner of his lips. As if torturing people brought him some kind of pleasure. Even if it was too humiliate them.

Sakura immediately knew what he was referring to. The fact that she had to clinch on so tight to him, otherwise she could plummet to her own death was reason enough to hold on to him. He was a well-toned man but Sakura was not going to openly admit to it since he already had such a huge ego about his body.

"Don't be ridiculous!" Sakura answered, avoiding full on eye contact with the man. Also to hide the blush that was developing on her cheeks

"Whatever Pinky" Hidan said, patting the lower of Sakura's back.

They went into the empty house were Hidan made his way to the kitchen to fetch some beers and ordered Sakura to sit down in the lounge.

It was entering the lounge that Sakura's breath literally was taken away when her emerald eyes connected with an enormous fish tank built into the one side of the room. The tank itself was enforced by really clear thick glass. Inside the tank was clean water with what seemed to be beach sand covering the tank floor. Some random stones and water-plants scattered around the tank for decoration purposes.

Sakura stood up there from where she was sitting to look at the tank. A tank this big must be there to hold a rather big sea creature. The tank itself was big enough for a person to swim around and not feel like they were claustrophobic.

Inches away from the glass, she was not the first one to expect a person within the giant fish tank to appear before her. The man with the blue colored skin and facial features resembling something of a shark was swimming with another being, a small shark it must've looked like.

Hidan joined Sakura soon again whilst handing her a small bottle of coke "Hey fucker! Get out of the tank. We have company" Hidan said as with some hand signals belonging to what only sailors would use.

Kisame only smiled back but not at what Hidan was trying to say but to Sakura displaying a mouth full of sharp pointy teeth. The pinkette could not help but just smiling back at the man.

"Yeah. Ever since we got this tank he has been spending so much time in it with that shark. Anyways, I just want to show you the thing I want you to look at" Hidan said.

He was already moving towards the other exit of the room leading to some kind of hallway. It was before Sakura was about to follow Hidan, that in the corner of her eye she notice Kisame taking his shirt of inside tank that he was displaying his well-toned body. The last words to run through Sakura's mind that could perfectly describe it were: This man had a perfect swimmers body. Washboard abs and all.

Entering the next room Sakura was not at all prepared in any way to what about she was to face next. All the members of Hidan's friends were in this room. All of the most members that Sakura has spoken to before and others that she just happened to walk pass by.

Yes! All of them were sitting around a rectangular table, with the man named as Pein sitting on the one side of the table like a head would sit at the table. And then he had his girlfriend with the strange shade of violet hair on his right hand side and then the man divided by two colors of black and white known as Zetsu on his left hand side.

Sakura was about to punch Hidan on the shoulder for luring her into this trap but she came out to be shorthanded when Hidan already took his seat already at the table. So as her green eyes connected with his violet eyes, Sakura just settled for giving him a deadly glare.

"Haruno Sakura. I have heard some good things about you" the man known as Pain said as he laced his fingers together whilst resting his chin upon it.

The whole room's eye contact focused on Sakura, putting her right on the spot. Sure this would be rather intimidating for any type of person exactly in her shoes. So all she could do was give a nervous smile. Not even knowing how to respond to the fact that this man knew more about her then what she has ever said to them.

"Please take a seat" Pein said indicating towards the only empty chair facing the opposite side of him.

Sakura did as she was told and was sitting next Itachi and Hidan to be faced exactly with Pein and his weird shaded purple eyes with the weirdest circles within his eyes. Looking deeply into those eyes just made her feel more intimidated than ever. So she did what she always does when having this feeling of being overpowered washes over her. She looked away.

"Well" Pein leaned back in his seat, never breaking eye contact "You are most probably wondering why you are here?"

Sakura's voice got stuck halfway in her throat. She could not tell why or how but something about this man's presence seriously made her freeze. She politely nodded as indication of yes. She wants to know why she was here.

"Well. Hidan has informed of your broad knowledge when it comes to computers and gadgets" Pein said.

Sakura could feel her cheeks turning a light shade of pink before she gave a slight nod again "Yes. Anything considering technology is my life" Sakura said speaking truthfully. She had nothing else in her life that was as important as her own computer and cellphone.

Pein remained silent for a while. His eyes still fixed on Sakura but never moving away from her so to never break eye contact. Sakura sat there in her leathery chair; hands folded together twiddling her thumbs.

"Well. We need your help, Haruno Sakura. And in return we will pay you greatly" Pein said, he clearly knew that some people always depend on money to get along in this tainted world. Nobody ever turned down money.

A silence fell upon the room where all was waiting for Sakura to reply to Pein's proposition.

Sakura took a deep breath before leaning back in her own cold leather chair. Her green eyes also fixed on the man before her. The feeling of being overwhelmed suddenly washed away. Was it because of the fact that these people that were sitting in front of her needed her service? They needed her to do something that they were clearly not able to do themselves. Does that make her a valuable and irreplaceable asset to whatever operation they need to pull off?

"No" Sakura said plain and short.

Some of the members gasped in response to this.

Pein simply raised a perfect eye brow "No?" He repeated with a clear question in his voice.

"You heard me right. NO. I will do the job but I don't want your payment. I have too much money and don't want more of it" Sakura said. Her voice as stern and assuring of the fact of not wanting money from this man.

If she were to ever receive money to do something that she really loves, it would become boring and she would lose interest in doing it. It would become like an ordinary job and that she clearly did not want. She never asked payment for all the computers that she had fixed in the past. All she wanted is to work on the computers because she loved it so much

"Very well then" Pein said and Sakura could almost swore she saw a smile playing on his lips but had not enough time to make sure of this fact.

Sakura smiled "What is it you want me to do" she asked a new excitement brewed within her.

All eyes moved to Pein who was about to explain one of the biggest heists this town has ever seen

**Corpsedollie: I realize this is not one of my best chapters yet! So I expect all the bad reviews to come this way *armors up in shield and things***


	20. Chapter 20

**Gangster Geek**

**Chapter 20**

**By corpsedollie**

Her none manicured plain skin colored nails scratched against her dark blue jeans. Her emerald green eyes peered through the glasses connecting with the man facing her with the strange shade of grey eyes. His piercing gleamed upon his face.

The orange haired man leaned back in his leather chair, lacing his fingers together as he looked at the pinkette; never breaking eye contact with her.

"You might be wondering why you are here today, Mrs Haruno Sakura" the man, Sakura formally got to know as Pein, spoke in his monotone deep voice.

The thought has occurred to Sakura obviously. Why else would she be here. She wanted to reply. She really wanted to answer but felt her voice stuck in her throat

Pein glanced towards Konan's side and gave her a slide nod. It was either as if they understood each other without speaking a word or it was really well rehearsed. Sakura made her mind with the first option

Konan pulled out a laptop from what seemed like a bag that happened to be next to her on the floor, she flipped the screen opened. Scrolled a couple of times with the laptop's scroll pad mouse. And then turned the screen to face Sakura's green eyes.

She peered closer to the image that was displayed before her. A sepia colored image was printed in an old news paper. Within the image was a car-sized machine type looking device. Next to the strangely familiar looking face stood a man with round shaped glasses and silvery long hair tied into a sloppy pony tail. The man's features did not at all seem old. He seemed quite young despite the silvery hair.

The caption of the image was : "Dr. Kabuto next to his Parallel Universe Device"

The headline of the news paper article read: "Bizarre device proved to be a fake"

Sakura scanned through the article quickly as it described how this machine in the photo proved to be a fake, claimed by Government officials.

"I remember reading about this" Sakura said looking at the image, recalling the day she was but browsing on the internet. She was bored as the usual gaming just did not entertain her much. And it was when she was doing some light reading (light to her), she fell upon the image of this machine. Since then her love started of this specific machine "But I thought it was a fake and the machine was actually destroyed. How could you pursue something that does not exist anymore"

As if a wave settled in the room, all the attendees moved as if they were moved and more amused to Sakura's statement. This did not go unnoticed by the pinkette. But her eyes met with Pein's again. Showing her undivided attention towards the leader.

"I can assure you that this machine is still in working condition and very much real" Pein said, his eyes piercing hers

"What would you want with such a machine assuming it works, of course" Sakura asked more than curious.

"I am glad you asked. The machine; as you already might know, has the ability to transport the user and anyone within a two meter radius to another parallel universe" Pein took a silent breath "Me and my colleagues aren't satisfied with the world at present. The world is truly grueling and very much unforgiving. There is too much suffering and pain in the world. And therefore we would like to change the world. In hope for a better one. One were the fellow men could not hate each other for small petty things. And be considered towards each other"

A short silence followed where in the pinkette was taking the words in that this leader spoke. His ideals seemed fair but far fetched at the same time. How in the hell could something as simple as a machine change the world as it is today.

"It would only be able to change the world for the people nearest to the machine. If it were to ever exist: it would mean that the people in the present world would be still stuck in the hatred towards each other. The world would change only for the people in the same room as that machine. That would mean that the ideals that you hold so dear to you would be selfish"

Pein had no expression in his face and it was as still as ever.

"But..." Sakura added quickly after "I wouldn't mind helping you out in retrieving this machine since I have always wanted to see it myself. It really is ground breaking technology"

Sakura loved everything that Science and Technology entailed. Every little bit from the small parts that make everything work together to even as something as the history on some of the things to where it got to where it is today. Sakura loved it. But not as much as researching on some of the machinery that was created that was claimed to be hoaxes... Sakura loved doing research on all of these things: just for fun. Yes. Being such a big nerd to always do research on things like this made her whole body quiver with excitement

"One question though: What happened to Mr. Kabuto?"

"It was reported that was placed in a mental institute shortly after the government confirmed this device as to being a hoax. Since then he was never heard or seen from again" Itachi spoke for the first time. Sakura noticed how he has done his research tharrowly on this.

"Aah so this is more based on the facts of some delusion scientist, mad with an obsession of having another universe" Sakura was more speaking to herself then anyone else. But it was not inaudible.

"Yes... So are you in?" Pein asked reassuring the room that she is willing to do it.

"Yes. How can I say no. It's like a weirdly odd dream coming true" Sakura said. She truly was excited for the opportunity to be part of being in the presence of one of the most amazing machines ever invented and if this machine ever worked, it would be just a huge added bonus along with it.

"So what do you guys have planned on retrieving the machine" Sakura asked as she leaned in on the table, eager to pay attention and not missing any details on the plan.

The Trekkie Itachi got up and started explaining all the details on the plan of retrieving the machine. Sakura was listening intently and was reasonably impressed on how well out the plan was thought. On how Itachi and Sasori would move into the building (that was highly secured) and how they would move the machine out without anyone noticing anything

"That is where you come in" Itachi said turning to Sakura "We need your abilities to switch the camera view to something that was prerecorded before hand to not trigger any alarm when me and Sasori pass by with the machine. Also we need you to hack the many codes some of the doors have to the main building where the machine is being held." Itachi said "Do you think you can manage that?"

Sakura nearly snorted in her own breath when she almost could not believe that this Trekkie would ask her such a ridiculous question, she smirked politely "Of course I can handle it, you idiot"

Itachi raised a perfect eyebrow with clear amusement written on his face "Very well then"

Pein got up from where he was sitting and spoke "Well. Since this will be a mission we simply cannot afford to mess up: we need you to stay here and go over the plans until we have planned it out to every second"

Sakura was about to protest but knew it was for the best to stay over since he was right about knowing the whole plan from A - Z

"When do you plan on retrieving the machine?" Sakura asked.

"Tomorrow midnight. We figured that it would have less people surrounding the building and that would raise less suspicion" Itachi intervened.

" It makes sense." Sakura responded with a slight nod "so that would be all?"

"Yes. That will be all" Pein replied "Meeting adjourned"

And everyone simultaneously got up from their chairs and within an instant the room got a lot more busier then before.

Sakura was about to leave the room with the rest of the group of men when she felt someone grabbed a hold of her arm stopping her from moving further on. Sakura glanced back to be faced by the only other female that was in the room.

"Oh hey Konan" Sakura said in her politest tone

"We need to talk" Konan said

"Yeah, what's up?" Sakura responded pushing her glasses more up on the bridge of her nose.

"Are you sure you are up for this? I know things in the meeting could get rather intimidating" Konan asked, her monotone tempo of voice resembling something similar to her partner, Pein.

"Yeah. I am super. This really should be a piece of cake for me." Sakura spoke with too much enthusiasm

Konan smiled " I am happy then"

Sakura was not sure if she was being sarcastic "I am serious. This really is my dream job. And to actually see that machine in real life" Sakura said with a reassuring smile.

"Okay. Then I am glad to be working with you" Konan said with her own smile in response.

A/N: Man, this took a long time to write. I am sure I wrote this chapter like 5 times before, but my computer was done over again and I lost the progress and I needed to start from fresh...

Please review


End file.
